Mystérieuse sauveuteuse
by lolicornefofol
Summary: Tout allait parfaitement bien dans la vie d'Arizona Robbins, elle avait une belle petite amie, une fille de 7 ans et un boulot de rêve. Pourtant, elle croisa une certaine Alice qui lui posa autant de problème que de bonheur.
1. Une arrivée remarquée

Les personnages de Grey's Anatomy ne m'appartiennent pas mais celui d'Alice, si

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Une arrivée remarquée**

« Un camion de pompier arrive avec un trauma !

-On a des informations sur le patient et pourquoi est-ce que c'est un camion de pompier ? Demande Hunt

-Non, c'est un patient victime d'un incendie.

-Bipez Avery ! Wilson, il arrive ! »

Les portes des urgences s'ouvrent, une jeune brune à moitié nue était à genoux sur le brancard entrain de retenir les organes.

« Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Garçon d'une dizaine d'année, brûler au 3eme degré, plaie ouverte à l'abdomen suite à une chute du à l'effondrement du sol qui a cédé à cause du feu, répondit la brune.

-Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi êtes-vous à moitié nue sur cet enfant ?

-Je suis Alice Bouchard, je suis le pompier qui à tiré cet enfant de l'immeuble, j'ai du lui enlever une poutre du ventre. Il se vidait de son sang alors je l'ai serré contre moi pour stopper l'hémorragie et pouvoir le sortir vivant.

-Bien, bipez Robbins et dites lui de nous rejoindre au bloc, vous pouvez descendre maintenant !

-J'ai essayé dans le camion mais dès que je bouge, il se vide.

-Alors restez mais …

-Mais quoi ?

-Non rien. »

Arizona était au courant de la situation mais un détail avait échapper à l'interne qui lui avait fait part du dossier une jeune femme vêtu d'un soutien gorge bleu pastel et d'un pantalon de pompier était sur le petit humain. Sur son épaule droite était dessiné un tatouage représentant différentes variétés de cœur. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en une petite queue de cheval brune avec des mèches blondes sur les pointes. Elle avait l'air assez petite mais a une poitrine très généreuse, sa taille était un peu marqué et avait des hanches assez conséquentes. Arizona n'avait vu qu'une chose : son sourire.

Il fallait qu'elle tourne les yeux, elle avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, une très belle chirurgienne. Même si Eliza Minnick était beaucoup plus belle que cette femme mais elle avait un truc en plus.

Elle rentra dans le bloc :

« Je ne savais pas qu'on avait une invitée ?

-Docteur Robbins, je vous présente Alice, c'est elle qui a sorti ce petit bonhomme de cet immeuble !

-Bonjour !

-Bonjour mademoiselle, que nous vaut le plaisir de vous voir si peu vêtu ?

-Quand j'ai sorti ce petit gars, il était très amoché alors je lui ai donné ma veste et dans le camion j'ai pris mon tee-shirt pour stopper l'hémorragie mais il a vite été plein de sang. Lorsque j'étais parti pour utiliser mon pantalon, nous sommes arrivés aux urgences. Malheureusement, mes merveilleux collègues ont roulé vite donc vous n'aurez pas la chance de voir le reste docteur Robbins.

Elle écarquilla les yeux

-Excusez-moi ?

-Vous étiez tellement occupé à regardé mes seins que vous n'avez même pas fait attention que je vous avais vu !

-Avery, comment vont les brûlures ?

-Je n'en voie que certaines, il faudrait que vous vous leviez Alice.

-Comment ?

-Mettez-vous debout et gardez les mains dans l'abdomen !

-D'accord.

Elle s'exécuta.

-Alors Alice, je vais m'occuper des zones autour de vos mains puis on en enlèvera une puis l'autre. Bipez Minnick, on a besoin de mains en plus. »

 _« On n'a pas de nouvelles du Capitaine, et Bouchard est partie avec le camion »_

 _« Qu'est ce qu'elle a ? »_

 _« Elle a eu la merveilleuse idée de se jeter de l'échelle pour aller chercher un môme déjà carboniser »_

 _« Elle va bien ? »_

 _« Oui, je ne sais pas comment elle a pu rentrer dans la caserne, cette gamine est irresponsable »_

 _« Elle a aussi le sens du devoir et c'est rare, et encore plus à son âge »_

Tout le personnel de bloc fixa la brune.

« C'est juste ma radio, c'est comme vos bipeurs !

-On n'a rien dit !

-Est ce que quelqu'un peu venir la prendre dans ma poche et activer le micro pour que je puisse dire ce que je pense à ces machos !

-Je pense que ce n'est pas dans votre intérêt

-Docteur Avery, il est nécessaire que je dise à ces connards ce que je pense et que je n'ai pas pu sauvé le capitaine car la poutre était trop lourde et je n'ai pas pu la soulever et je vais sûrement me faire virer alors je ne peux pas me taire docteur.

-Vous avez entendu la demoiselle, infirmière attrapée sa radio !

-Appuyez sur le gros bouton noir et maintenez le. _« Ici Bouchard, je suis avec le môme carbonisé, je sais où est le capitaine »_

 _« Où il est ? »_

 _« Dans l'immeuble, au 3e étage »_

Il eut un long silence avant que l'infirmière repose la radio et que le brune se mette à pleurer.

« Alice, regardez-moi, vous venez de sauvez un petit garçon, peut-être que vous avez du laisser votre patron mais je suis persuadée que vous êtes une fille superbe.

-Dr Robbins, je ne peux pas retourner voir tout le monde et leur dire que c'est de ma faute, si je l'avais écouté il ne m'aurait pas suivi …

-Je m'appelle Arizona et ne vous inquiétez pas Alice, tout va bien, tout ce qui compte aujourd'hui c'est qu'il survive pour vous prouvez que vous n'avez pas fait ça pour rien ! Maintenant ressaisissez-vous !

Eliza rentra dans le bloc.

-Tu m'as bipé ?

-Oui, il faut qu'Alice sorte, elle a inhalé beaucoup de fumé et doit se reposer. Infirmière, donnez lui un masque d'oxygène, ça va sûrement prendre plus longtemps que prévu.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

-Rien, il y a juste beaucoup de dégât mais je veux faire un travail propre pour que ce petit humain n'est pas de complications »

Eliza trouvait que sa compagne était très impliquée dans cette situation. Si cela aurait été un autre chirurgien, elle aurait appelé un second mais Arizona était comme ça. Il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des patients plus qu'il ne faut. Cette fois-ci, la patiente dont elle s'occupe est réveillée et est en sous-vêtement debout sur la table d'opération.

« Alice, c'est le moment. Le docteur Avery en a fini avec les brûlures, vous pouvez vous rasseoir et maintenant il faut que vous enleviez une de vos mains, celle que vous voulez.

-J'ai peur Arizona, dites moi laquelle

-La gauche et fermez les yeux, vous allez voir l'intérieur d'une personne, vous allez peut-être faire un malaise.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, c'est lui le patient, j'ai failli mourir pour lui alors s'il vous plaît, sauvez-le ! »

Minnick fit une légère grimace que seul le pompier vu.

« Eliza ?

-Oui, dr Robbins ?

-Allez chercher DeLuca !

-Pourquoi ?

-On va enlever l'autre main et à mon avis, elle va s'effondrer alors il devra s'occuper d'elle et j'aurais besoin de mains.

-D'accord »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Andrew, quand Alice va enlever sa main, j'aurai vraiment besoin que vous me donnez un petit coup de main mais d'abord, vous allez aider Alice à sortir du bloc.

-Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide

-C'est ce qu'on verra, enlevez votre main et fermez les …

Andrew rattrapa la brune avant qu'elle ne touche le sol.

-Yeux. Apportez un brancard.

-Ça va Arizona ? Demanda Minnick

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Tu as l'air de plus te soucier de la fille aux gros seins que de l'enfant mourant sur la table.

-Comme si tu ne t'étais pas rincé l'œil !

-Peut être mais je n'ai pas filtré avec elle !

-Arrête, c'est pas le moment Eliza ! »

* * *

A suivre ...

Laissez votre avis peu importe votre opinion sur ce premier chapitre


	2. Toujours écouter son médecin

Les chapitres n'auront pas de dates de sortis précises. Je poste ce chapitre car j'ai beaucoup d'avance. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Toujours écouter son médecin**

DeLuca sortit la brune de la salle d'opération et la conduit dans une chambre. Elle se réveilla avec un masque d'oxygène, dans une salle blanche. Il n'y avait personne. Elle allait retirer son masque mais DeLuca lui interdit :

« Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Vous auriez du écouter Robbins. Dès que vous aviez enlever la deuxième main, vous êtes tombée de fatigue.

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

-L'opération est terminé ?

-Non, il ne s'est écoulé qu'une heure depuis que vous êtes sortie.

-J'espère que je n'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien, j'ai abandonné le capitaine dans un immeuble pour sauver un petit garçon qui n'est même pas sur de survivre !

-Alice, ne vous inquiétez pas, le petit garçon va survivre. Du reste, ses parents sont arrivés, il s'appelle Noa et aura onze ans dans une semaine. Ils souhaitent vous voir, je peux les laisser rentrer ?

-Oui bien sur mais j'aimerai bien que l'on me trouve un haut car ça ne fait pas bon genre de rencontrer des gens en sous-vêtement, et en plus, vous m'avez enlevé mon pantalon !

-Vous n'avez qu'à mettre la blouse !

-Mais elle est moche !

-Il n'y a pas de mais ! Allez-y le temps que j'aille les chercher ! »

Pendant ce temps, Robbins et Minnick finirent d'opérer Noa. Elles sortirent du bloc et allèrent se laver les mains :

« Tu es gonflée ! commença Eliza

-Pardon !

-Tu draguais une fille qui doit avoir 20 ans tout au plus !

-Ca ne veut rien dire

-Qu'est ce que je t'ai fait ?

-Rien, tu ne m'as rien fait alors laisse moi. C'est juste que ces derniers temps, tu m'ignores alors quand cette fille m'a porté de l'attention, j'ai fait la même chose.

-Je suis tout le temps avec toi !

-Tu es avec moi mais tu es toujours entrain de parler de ton travail !

-C'est toi qui m'a fait réembaucher !

-Je sais et je crois que je me suis trompée !

-Pourquoi ?

-Car si je te quitte, je te verrai tous les jours pour me le rappeler

-C'est ta façon de me quitter ?

-Oui, je suis désolé, j'aurais voulu le faire différemment ! »

Les parents de Noa arrivèrent dans la chambre du pompier :

« Merci mademoiselle !

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoirs Madame !

Arizona arriva avec les yeux rouges

-Oh non …

-Il est stable et on le surveillera durant les prochains jours !

-Merci docteur !

-Le docteur DeLuca va vous emmener le voir. »

Il ne resta plus que les deux femmes dans la chambre. Elles se regardèrent longtemps dans les yeux avant que la brune se remettent à tousser :

« Remettez votre masque !

-Merci je m'en doutais

-Je voulais vous dire qu'ils ont trouvé votre capitaine. Il est en piteuse état mais vivant. L'immeuble a été éteint quelques minutes après votre départ et grâce à votre message sur la radio, ils l'ont trouvé à temps !

Alice se mit à pleurer

-Je pensais que ça vous ferai plaisir

-Ça me fait plaisir mais je pense démissionner

-Pourquoi ? Vous êtes faite pour ce métier !

-Non, je ne suis pas loyale !

-Si, j'en suis persuadée. Vous vous êtes seulement laissez dépasser par les événements, ici ça nous arrive tous les jours mais maintenant, il faut que vous assumiez vos actes !

-Je ne peux pas Arizona ! »

Alice faisait dos à Arizona. La chirurgienne s'allongea à coté de sa protégée, lui mit la main sur la tête et l'autre sur la cuisse :

« Tout va bien maintenant, tout le monde est vivant ! J'ai fini ma journée alors je vais rester avec vous le temps que vos proches arrivent pour vous faire sortir.

-Je n'ai personne, les seules personnes que j'ai sont les gars de la caserne mais après ça, je n'aurai plus personne. Mes parents m'ont chassé de chez eux car j'ai fait des choix qu'ils ne leur ont pas plus. Ils ont accepté le fait que je sois bisexuelle mais le fait que je suis pompier et que je ne veux pas d'enfants, ça n'est pas envisageable !

-Taisez-vous

-Je me tais, pas la peine de s'énerver !

-Taisez-vous parce que vos collègues arrivent !

-Restez avec moi au cas où ils veulent me faire la peau.

-Tout va bien se passer, je resterai à la porte pour faire le videur.

-Merci beaucoup. »

Cinq hommes en tenue rentrèrent

« Tu nous as fait une peur bleue Al !

-Tu es surtout très stupide !

-Je sais, comment-va le capitaine ?

-Il est encore au bloc mais le médecin débutant nous a dit que ses constantes sont stables

-D'accord, c'est bien mais je dois lui dire que je suis désolé !

-Tu n'y es pour rien, ce n'est pas toi qui a fait tomber une poutre sur lui !

-Leila a appelé, elle a eu Preston au téléphone et il lui a dit pour l'incendie.

-J'espère qu'il lui a dit qu'elle aille se faire foutre !

-Ça fait un an Al, tu …

-Je suis passée à autre chose et elle aussi, donc lâchez moi !

-On va te laisser te reposer et y repenser !

-Merci les gars ! »

Ils sortirent tous et Arizona rentra :

« Je repasserai dans quelques minutes, le temps de vous trouver des vêtements propres !

-Merci Arizona ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, comme promis, elle rapporta un haut qu'elle venait de trouver, qui avait l'air légèrement décolleté, une jupe et des escarpins. Elle espérait que tout lui irait :

« C'est bon, j'ai tout ! Je vous attends dehors.

-Vous m'attendez ?

-Oui, on va aller dîner car vous avez eu une dure journée.

-Merci, je me dépêche. »

Arizona était époustouflée, la brune était magnifique. Elle avait détachée ses cheveux et elle faisait son plus grand sourire. La chirurgienne avait peut-être rompu avec Minnick mais elle n'était pas triste. Une jolie soirée était en vue.

* * *

Laissez votre avis et si vous avez des recommandations, n'hésitez pas ! Merci d'avoir lu


	3. Le rendez-vous (galant)

Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews! Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le rendez vous (galant)**

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'hôpital, Robbins invita Alice à monter dans la voiture. Elles restèrent silencieuses jusqu'au restaurant. Arizona la mangeait des yeux. Elle se sentait coupable de ressortir aussi vite avec quelqu'un. Elle voulait larguer Eliza depuis longtemps mais elle a été viré et était en petit morceau. La blonde ne voulait pas lui infliger une telle douleur.

Elles se garèrent.

 _Bip_

 _Un nouveau message d'Eliza :_

 _J'ai pris toutes mes affaires et j'ai démissionné, à bientôt.  
_

« C'est l'hôpital ? Vous devez y retourner ?

-Non, ne vous inquiète pas. C'est … , c'est rien.

-Tant mieux, j'ai hâte de dîner ! Et je dois vous dire que je ne suis pas une fille facile !

-Je sais, moi non plus. »

La brune avança vers Arizona et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

« Et plus si affinité »

« Une table pour deux s'il vous plaît

-Suivez moi mesdames »

Elles s'assirent et ne se lâchèrent pas du regard jusqu'à ce que le serveur vienne les interrompre pour leur proposer de prendre un apéritif. Les deux femmes prirent un verre de rosé.

« On va faire un jeu, l'une dit quelque chose sur elle et l'autre dit cette même chose mais dans son cas, proposa Arizona.

-D'accord. Je m'appelle Alice Stacy Bouchard et j'ai 23 ans et je bois de l'alcool alors que je n'ai pas le droit car je suis normalement en service, ce qui est débile car je me suis pris une cuite à 16 ans et que depuis je tiens très bien l'alcool!

-Je m'appelle Arizona Robbins et j'ai 38 ans. Je tiens l'alcool depuis un petit bout de temps et ma première cuite a été à 18 ans.

-A vous de dire quelque chose sur vous.

-Je suis divorcée, j'ai une fille de 7 ans et ma dernière ex s'appelle Eliza Minnick.

-Je n'ai jamais été mariée et ma dernière petite amie s'appelle Leila Ben Douali.

-Je n'ai jamais été avec un homme.

-Moi non plus

-Mais vous aviez dit que vous étiez bi.

-Je sais, mais ça ne me dérangerai pas d'être avec un homme même si j'ai une légère préférence pour les femmes.

-Je suis chirurgienne fœtal et pédiatrique.

-Je suis sapeur pompier car j'ai été rejeté à la fac de médecine après ma dernière année

-Pourquoi vous n'avez pas réessayé ?

-Car mes parents m'ont viré de chez eux et que je n'avais pas les ressources nécessaires pour aller à la fac. Je dors chez un de mes collègues car j'économise pour reprendre plus tard, quand tout sera plus calme.

-Je peux vous aidez !

-Arizona, je vous assure que je peux me débrouiller seule même si je suis plutôt instable sentimentalement parlant.

-Je peux peut-être donner un coup de main pour la partie sentimentale ?

-Oui. Vous le faites actuellement !

-Commandons maintenant et c'est moi qui vous invite car lorsqu'on sauf des enfants, on mérite un bon repas pour se remettre de nos émotions.

-Merci »

Les deux femmes mangèrent en racontant des anecdotes sur leurs études. La trentenaire en avait beaucoup plus à dire mais elles se complétaient si bien que l'on aurait dit deux sœurs en sortit. Arizona était étonné de la maturité de cette jeune femme. La blonde avait eu de la chance d'avoir des parents ouverts d'esprit qui respectaient ses choix quoi qu'il en coûte. Elle leur en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis ces 7 dernières années et il fallait dire qu'elle avait de la chance de ne pas être encore déshéritée.

« Je pense que l'on peut se tutoyer, entama Alice.

-Je suis tout à fait d'accord, on est amie et on se parle comme des vieux !

-Toi peut-être mais pas moi

-Je ne suis pas vieille si c'est ce que tu insinues !

-Tu as presque le double de mon age

-Ça ne veux rien dire, le femmes de mon age sont généralement coincées mais je ne pense pas être dans cette catégorie

-Oui bien sur !

Avec une petite mine vexé, la blonde lui lança sa serviette.

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, ça ne te fera pas rajeunir !

-Je le sais très bien, le début de ride me le rappelle tous les jours.

-Je n'en vois aucune, tu es magnifique !

-Merci, mais toi, je trouve que tu fais plus vieille que ton age.

-Encore une chance sinon je ne pourrais pas boire en public sans avoir à montrer ma fausse carte d'identité

-Et en plus tu fraudes !

-Non je profite de ma jeunesse !

-Mais bien sur !

-Assez discutez, il est tant que je rentre, tu peux me ramener à l'hôpital ?

-Tu veux dormir avec moi ?

La brune fixa son rencard, Arizona compris qu'elle n'avait pas dit ce qu'elle pensait avoir dit :

« Chez moi, pas avec moi même si je n'ai qu'un canapé à moins que tu veux dormir dans un lit alors tu pourrais dormir avec moi mais il n'y aurait rien d'ambigu car on est amie donc il ne se passera sûrement rien enfin ce soir, même si plus tard j'aimerai bien mais pas tout de suite car nous ne sommes pas de filles faciles, c'est même toi qui me l'a dit !

-C'est bon, reprends ton souffle, j'ai compris et j'adore les lits mais je vais me contenter du canapé car si je dors avec toi, je ne suis pas sur que j'arriverai à garder mes vêtements sur moi !

-D'accord alors on va chez moi, je te préviens, je suis en colocation avec le docteur DeLuca.

-Celui qui c'est occupé de moi ?

-Oui

-Je pourrais enfin le remercier

-Il est de garde cette nuit donc il rentrera très tôt, je lui ai demandé de mettre tes affaires de coté à l'hôpital alors demain tu n'auras qu'à m'accompagner pour les récupérer.

-Bien madame ! »

Les deux femmes montèrent dans la voiture mais l'ambiance fut complètement différente qu'à l'aller ! On aurait dit deux ados. C'était la première fois que Robbins n'avait pas embrassé son rencard pendant le premier rendez-vous. Au lycée, elle était plus entreprenante. Dès qu'une fille lui plaisait, elle l'invitait chez elle, au moment où personne n'était là et c'est à ce moment qu'elle se lançait, après avoir parler petit copain, elle évoquait le fait de vouloir tenter de nouvelles expériences avec des femmes et elle arrivait à chaque fois à les faire tomber à ses pieds.

Elles arrivèrent peu de temps après. Arizona descendit un pyjama à son invitée, lui fit une petite visite de la maison et lui expliqua son emploi du temps du lendemain matin :

« Mes premières visites sont à 7h donc à 6h je suis debout. Si tu veux, tu peux me rejoindre plus tard si ça fait trop tôt

-Ne t'en fait pas, à la caserne, les horaires sont similaires. Demain, je prends à 9h. Je fais des conférences tous les jeudis et elles ne commencent jamais très tôt.

-Alors à demain matin »

Arizona la pris dans ses bras de manières confuses avant de se réfugier dans sa chambre pour entamer des recherches sur Alice Bouchard.

* * *

Laissez votre avis et merci d'avoir lu !


	4. Des visites décisives

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Des visites décisives _  
_**

 _Bip Bip_

Il est 6h au réveil d'Arizona. Elle avait tellement hâte de voir la jeune brune qu'elle fut débout à la première sonnerie, Elle croisa Andrew dans le couloir, il venait de rentrer. La blonde courrut jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre de l'avance sur Alice.

En descendant dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de retrouver le pompier, déjà habillée et coiffée qui était entrain de préparer le petit-déjeuner :

« Bonjour, je ne savais pas ce que tu mangeais le matin alors je me suis permise de préparer un café et des toasts.

-Salut, merci beaucoup mais j'aurai pu le faire toute seule, tu es mon invité.

-Et c'est pour ça que j'ai fait un petit geste pour te remercier de ton hospitalité. Du reste, j'ai croisé Andrew, il avait l'air dans un piteuse état. Il s'est assis et on a discuté quelques instants.

-En ce moment, c'est difficile pour lui. Il doit faire ses preuves auprès de Bailey, la chef de la chirurgie et aussi auprès des titulaires. Il souhaite aller dans un service précis mais il doit encore attendre et ça le rend malade.

-Tu m'étonnes !

-Tu as mangé ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas Arizona, je suis une grande fille et je pense aussi à moi !

-On peut y aller ?

-Oui bien-sur, je te suis !

Les deux nouvelles amies montèrent dans la voiture et papotèrent durant le trajet. Alice devait affronter le capitaine et ça lui changeait les idées :

« Je ne t'ai même pas donner mon numéro de téléphone ! Réalisa la brune

-Tu n'as qu'à prendre mon téléphone et le noter.

-Où est-il ?

-Dans ma poche gauche. Tu peux l'attraper ?

-Je vais essayer, ne bouge pas ! »

Alice passa sa main près de la poitrine de la blonde et arriva à accédé à la poche. Elle était dans une situation embarrassante. Elle avait du mettre sa tête entre Arizona et le volant.

Ce qui devait arrivé arriva, Arizona était tellement gênée qu'elle appuya malencontreusement sur l'accélérateur et la tête brune se rattrapa sur la poitrine de la chirurgienne ! Les deux femmes étaient contentes de cette incident mais les deux s'excusèrent à tour de rôle.

Alice déverrouilla le smartphone et rentra son nom et son numéro de téléphone.

« Je n'ai plus de batterie, tu n'auras qu'à m'envoyer un message ce soir !

-Bien sur. »

Sans plus attendre, elles arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Alice récupéra ses affaires comme prévu et elles reprirent le cour de leur vie !

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Il faut que je trouve la chambre du capitaine, j'espère qu'ils ont réussi à le sauver._

 _Un interne me montra le chemin vers le service des grands brûlés. Je croisa le docteur Avery qui me reconnue et me conduisit à la chambre._

 _Seule la femme du capitaine était présente. Lui, était conscient et me vit arrivé._

« Oh Alice, comment vas-tu ? Comment va le garçon ?

-Le garcon est en pédiatrie, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'aller le voir, je voulais prendre de vos nouvelles, c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes dans ce lit !

-Et toi comment tu vas ?

-Je me sens coupable

-Tu n'es pas blessée ?

-Non et puis même si j'ai fait un petit malaise, ce n'est rien en comparaison avec vous !

-Arrête de t'en prendre à toi-même, tu as sauvé un garçon qu'aucun pompier n'avait vu ! Je t'ai suivi pour vérifier si il y avait d'autres personnes dans cette appartement et comme un idiot, j'ai touché une poutre et elle m'est tombé dessus. C'est les risques du métier, j'ai signé pour ça ! Et toi tu as écouté mes ordres. Tu as fait sortir le garçon et tu l'as accompagné jusqu'en salle d'opération.

-J'aurais pu réessayé de soulever cette poutre !

-Tu venais de sortir une autre poutre d'un ventre d'un môme ! Tu as été exemplaire et je me fiche de ce que dise les autres !

 _La femme du capitaine sortit parler aux médecins et nous laissa._

-J'aurais aimé te laissé ma place de capitaine pendant ma combalaissance mais Florino sait comment ça fonctionne. Tu t'occuperas de toutes les conférences, tu en auras pour au moins 2 semaines. Tu devras faire toutes les écoles, les lycées, les universités, les hôpitaux, les maisons spécialisées et pleins de trucs comme ça.

-En seulement 2 semaines ?!

-Les lieux scolaires n'ont qu'une demi journée à nous offrir à chaque fois. Le personnelle des hôpitaux ne peuvent pas tout venir en même temps, c'est des plages horaires de 2 heures par groupe. Ne t'inquiète pas, tous est noté dans mon classeur et les dates sont dans mon agenda. Tu trouveras tout à la caserne.

-Vous auriez seulement pu me dire d'aller voir dans le dossier des conférences.

-Je sais mais tout n'est pas inscrit. Je sais que d'habitude on tourne et que ce n'est jamais le même qui fait les conférences mais tu pourras te reposer et on reparlera de ton retour après les deux semaines à venir.

-Bien mon capitaine

-Allez, va voir ton jeune ami ! »

 _J'ai l'impression qu'il veut se débarrasser de moi, qu'il ne veut pas que j'approche un camion au cas où il prendrait feu et que je préférerais sauver une bébé chien plutôt que mon équipe._

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _Je dois absolument me reprendre, cette fille m'obsède. Il faut que j'en parle à April mais elle n'est pas dans la salle des titulaires. A Karev ? Non, il va le dire à Grey qui le dira à Pierce qui le dira à Shepperd qui le dira à Hunt qui le dira à Riggs qui en reparlera à Grey mais à côté de Bailey et Webber. Alors non, je n'en parlerai à personne. J'ai une trentaine de petit humain à voir et leur créateurs sont impatients de connaître leur état !_

« Monsieur et madame Franck, Noa est très solide et ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. Il a passé beaucoup de temps sur la table d'opération alors nous avons du mettre une forte quantité d' anesthésient. Il est sous morphine et dès qu'il se réveillera, une infirmière viendra augmenter sa dose car il risque d'avoir très mal dans les jours à venir.

-Est ce que vous avez des informations sur le jeune femme qui l'a sortit de l'immeuble ? Nous l'avons vu quelques instants hier et nous n'avons pas pu la remercier comme il se doit.

-Elle a dit à certains de mes collègues qu'elle repasserai dans la mâtiné pour voir l'état de Noa.

-Merci docteur Robbins »

 _En sortant de la chambre, j'ai à peine fait trois mètres que je la vois arriver. Je lui adresse seulement un grand sourire. Mais qu'est ce que je suis débile ! Elle me plaît et je n'ai même pas été foutu d'aligné un mot devant l'autre._

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Je viens de croiser Arizona, elle m'a fait un grand sourire et moi, j'ai seulement attendu qu'elle passe à côté de moi pour pouvoir regarder ses fesses._

« Oh c'est vous qui avez sorti Noa !

-Oui, madame ?

-Franck, Lily Franck et voici mon mari John.

-Enchanté !

-Nous voulions encore vous remercier car sans vous, il ne serait plus là ! On était parti dîner et la baby-sitter nous à appeler. Elle devait rentrer chez elle. On était au dessert alors on lui a dit de le coucher et qu'elle serait libéré. On lui donnerai sa paye la fois prochaine. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant chez nous, ils y avaient les pompiers. Personne n'a pu nous dire si notre fils était sorti. On nous a dit d'aller au Grey Sloan's Mermorial et c'est là que l'on nous à dit qu'il était en salle d'opération avec le pompier qui l'a sorti.

-Je n'ai fait que ce que j'ai été formé à faire.

-Nous aimerions vous donnez de l'argent, vous avez sûrement des frais d'étude à rembourser ! »

 _Je ne me souviens plus de ma réponse mais John sortit son carnet de chèque et me tandis un chèque avec une somme à 4 zéros !_

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et donnez moi votre avis


	5. Cette conférence

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Cette conférence**

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Je pourrais leur rouler des pelles à pleine langue. Il faut que je canalise mon énergie. Il pourrait se raviser si je me montre trop heureuse._

 _Il est 8h50, il faut absolument que je parte. La conférence va bientôt commencer et je ne sais toujours pas quel thème aborder. Je sortis de la chambre de Noa en leur promettant de revenir dès que possible. Bien évidement, je vis la jolie blonde en passant devant une des chambres. Elle me fit un signe de la main. J'ai hâte d'avoir de la batterie dans mon téléphone pour pouvoir lui parler._

 _Je passa toute ma journée dans une maison de retraite à apprendre à des personnes âgées à faire un garrot et à réanimer quelqu'un, ceux qui est ridicule car ils n'y arriveraient jamais en condition réel. Le seule point positif est que je peux garder mon uniforme._

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _Il est enfin l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Mon téléphone est posé devant moi, je suis tentée._

À : Alice Bouchard

Alors ta conférence ? Du reste c'est Arizona Robbins.

 _Envoyé !_

 _Bip Bip_

 _Elle est très rapide !_

De : Alice Bouchard

Je ne suis pas fan des maisons de retraite. Contente de te parler.

À : Alice Bouchard

Tu repasses quand à l'hopital ?

 _Bip Bip_

De : Alice Bouchard

J'y suis actuellement, je suis avec Noa. Où es-tu ?

À : Alice Bouchard

Je viens de rentrer chez moi. Tu veux passer ?

 _Bip Bip_

De : Alice Bouchard

Serai-ce un deuxième rendez-vous ?

À : Alice Bouchard

Seulement si vous acceptez !

 _Bip Bip_

De : Alice Bouchard

Je ne peux pas, je suis désolé mais je compte bien me rattraper à un autre moment

À: Alice Bouchard

Je l'espère bien, bonne soirée

Point de vue d'Alice :

 _Après une semaine de conférence et de formation, je peux vous garantir que j'ai hâte de reprendre. Mais demain, c'est un peu spécial. Direction le Grey Sloan's Memorial. Le docteur Bailey souhaite apprendre à tout son personnel à gérer une situation de crise. Elle a annulé toutes les opérations pour que tout le monde soit présent. Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire !_

 _J'arrivai avant tout le monde et le docteur Bailey est venu me voir :_

« J'ai appris que vous aviez sauvé un petit garçon il y a plus d'une semaine, mais aussi que les parents vous ont fait un cadeau et que vous avez une certaine expérience dans la chirurgie.

-Comment vous savez ?

-Le docteur Bailey sait tout et sait que vous étiez la meilleure. Vous avez démissionné après 1 an d'internat et 2 ans de résidence mais vous faites croire à tout le monde que vous avez été viré lors de votre dernière année de fac. Pourquoi ? Vous étiez et vous êtes un talent brute. Je ne remets pas en cause vos compétences de sapeur pompier mais votre talent est inexploité !

-Dr Bailey, je …

-Vous êtes prêtes à commencer 3ème de résidence l'année prochaine ?

-Oui, mais …

-C'est fabuleux ! Je vais chercher les autres, vous êtes prêtes ?

-Oui, allons-y »

 _Elle me laissa pour aller chercher tous les chirurgiens_

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _Toutes mes opérations avaient été annulé. On a une formation sur les situations de crise._

 _Tout le monde rentra, Bailey a demandé aux titulaires de se placer devant. Il n'y avait qu'une brune de dos sur l'estrade. Je m'assieds au premier rang._

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Tout est prêt, je n'ai plus qu'à me lancer. Je me retourne et me retrouve nez à nez devant Arizona. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle me sourit. Je commençai à parler, elle me bouffa du regard pendant tout mon discours._

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la regarder. J'ai passé tout mon temps à sourire en imaginant tout ce que je pourrai lui faire. Je pouvais deviner les courbures de son corps sous son uniforme. Elle avait les pommettes rouges. Je pense qu'elle m'a grillée._

 _A la fin de la formation, je restai assise en attendant que tout le monde sorte._

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Elle était là, devant moi. Je ne lui avais pas parler depuis nos messages. Ce ne savait pas trop comment m'y prendre alors je descendis de l'estrade et m'approcha d'elle. Un mètre nous séparait._

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _J'avançai vers elle. Avant qu'elle n'est le temps de parler, nos lèvres se celèrent chastement. Un frisson parcourra mon corps. Depuis Callie, je n'ai jamais ressentit ça de nouveau._

Point de vue d'Alice

« On va s'arrêter là docteur Robbins !

-Pourquoi ?

-Toujours après le 3eme rendez-vous

-Quoi ?

-Je ne coucherai pas avec toi, seulement après le 3eme rendez-vous!

-Alors on aura un deuxième et un troisième rendez-vous le plus vite possible. »

Je lui fis un léger baiser qu'elle essaya de prolonger mais je me retournai à temps.

« Demain soir, 20h, je viens te chercher devant chez toi.

-A demain Alice »

* * *

J'espère que ce début de relation vous plaît, donnez moi votre opinion et si vous avez de recommandations, n'hésitez pas !


	6. Tatouages et défibrillateur

Merci de suivre ma fiction et de la lire, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Tatouages et défibrillateur**

Du côté d'Arizona

Ça fait des heures d'Arizona est assise sur le canapé. Elle dévore un roman, ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis l'accident d'avion. Depuis qu'elle avait fait des recherches sur Alice et qu'elle avait Alice en amie sur les réseaux sociaux, elle a regardé tous ces films préférés et lu tous ces livres favoris. Elle lisait beaucoup de roman policier français et elle avait raison car ils sont supers.

Du côté d'Alice

Dès qu'elle fut arrivée chez elle le soir même, Alice cherchait une tenue. Rien ne lui convenait. Heureusement, elle avait sa journée le lendemain. Avec la généreuse donation des Frank, elle avait les moyens d'aller chez le coiffeur pour arranger l'erreur de son coiffeur bon marché de la dernière fois.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait ! Sa chevelure était redevenu châtain claire, presque blonde. Il ne manquait plus qu'une tenue. Il fallait du noir. Et du moulant. Encore trouvé. Une robe à manches longues avec un décolleté ultra plongeant qui tenait grâce à un tour de cou. Elle trouva des escarpins cloutés qui laissaient apparaître son tatouage à la cheville.

Du côté d'Arizona

18h30, Arizona venait de rentrer. Sofia était dans le salon avec Andrew. Ils montèrent tous les trois dans le dressing de la blonde.

« J'ai besoin de votre aide, aidez-moi s'il vous plaît !

-C'est moi qui choisit Maman !

-Merci ma chérie ! Alors je mets quoi ?

-Ta robe rouge !

-Elle est en bas, je crois.

-Je vais la chercher

La petite brune partit en courant

« C'est pour Minnick ?

-Non.

-Vous êtes séparées ?

-Oui, je sors juste dîner

-Avec qui ?

-Alice

-Le pompier ?!

-Oui, répondit la chirurgienne toute gênée

-Tu ne perds pas de temps !

-Je sais mais le pire c'est que je ne me sens pas coupable.

-Pourquoi tu te sentirais coupable ?

-On a rompu juste après l'opération du garçon, elle m'a fait une crise de jalousie et on s'est engueulé.

Elle a démissionné et m'a laissé en plan.

-Et avec Alice ?

-Le soir, je l'ai invité à dîner

-MAMAN, J'ARRIVE PAS A L'ATTRAPER !

-J'ARRIVE ! On en reparle plus tard ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

19h58, j'arrive devant chez Arizona. Je n'ai pas le temps d'arriver au portail qu'elle sort vêtu d'une robe rouge mi-long qui laissait apparaître la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait laissé ses cheveux lâchés mais les avait cependant bouclés.

« Arizona, tu es sublime !

-Merci, j'ai faillit ne pas te reconnaître qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

-J'ai eu une sorte de prime alors j'en ai profité pour faire rattraper le désastre !

-Et bien je te trouve magnifique pour ne pas dire sexy ! Le châtain claire te va très bien !

-Merci, on y va ?

-Oui »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Je ne sais pas si elle a remarqué mais mes yeux sont attirés par son décolleté. Je n'avais pas vu son tatouage entre ses seins. C'était un lotus. En y repensant, il se mariait très bien avec son épaule plein de fleurs.

« Tu as combien de tatouages ?

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu louches.

-Alors ?

-Tu n'auras qu'à les compter.

-Quand ?

-Après le 3e rendez-vous !

-Hum

-Patience ! répondit-Alice en faisant un clin d'œil à son rencard »

Point de vue général

Les deux femmes rentrèrent dans le restaurant côte à côte. Un serveur les conduit à une table.

« Je peux commencé à les compter ?

-Vas-y.

-Tu as celui sur l'épaule droite, sous la poitrine, à la cheville gauche et je crois apercevoir quelque chose sur ton poignée gauche.

-Tu n'auras pas de réponse, tu attendras pour savoir !

-Mais pas ce soir !

-Qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas avoir 2 rencards en une soirée ?

-Madame est entreprenante !

-Je ne vais pas laisser filez une belle blonde !

-Je l'espère !

Après un cour instant, Alice prit la parole.

-Il faut que je te parle de quelque chose car je veux avoir une relation saine, sans cachotterie, sans mensonge ! Commença l'ancienne brune

-Oui bien sur.

-J'ai un peu menti, j'ai 25 ans et je n'ai pas vraiment été viré de la fac, j'ai démissionné après quelques jours en 3ème année en tant que résidente.

-Et pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit ?

-J'ai honte!

-Pourquoi si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

-Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne mais un événement récent m'a fait prendre conscience que je dois assumé mes actes.

La blonde attendait la suite

-Je connais et connaissais toutes les procédures, tous les médicaments, toutes les étapes de chaque chose et sous la pression, j'ai paniqué ! Un de mes internes a gardé sa main sur un patient lorsque je l'ai réanimé avec le défibrillateur, j'ai oublié de leur dire de dégager et il s'est pris la décharge avant de tomber sur le coin du lit. Il est dans le coma depuis. J'ai démissionné lorsque j'ai su qu'il ne se réveillerai jamais. Il n'avais pas donner de consignes et ses parents s'obstinent à croire qu'il se réveillera alors que tous les médecins ont été formels, il n'y a pas de chances.

-Alice, je suis désolé et je suis contente que tu me le dises mais pourquoi maintenant tu y repenses ?

-Les Frank m'ont fait un chèque assez conséquent alors si je te l'avais dit comme ça, tu m'aurais demandé pourquoi je ne reprendrais pas la fac mais je n'ai pas le courage de mentir.

-Merci mais ça se trouve je ne l'aurais jamais su !

-Si, un jour tu l'aurais appris et tu aurais pensé que notre relation est basé sur un mensonge. »

Alice pensa garder la nouvelle de son arrivée au Grey Sloan's Memorial pour le 3eme rendez-vous.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et laissez votre avis ! La suite vendredi !


	7. Comment ne pas conclure convenablement

Merci de votre soutient et de prendre le temps de me lire. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Comment ne pas conclure convenablement**

Elles sortirent du restaurant :

« Tu veux ton 3eme rendez-vous ? Demanda la blonde vicieusement.

-Je suis à l'hôtel, ça te tente ?

-Directement dans la chambre ?

-Au bar pour le 3eme rendez-vous et après on verra! »

Elle rentrèrent dans le bar de l'hôtel et s'acièrent au bar :

« Tu bois quoi Ari ?

-Quelque chose qui se boit vite !

-2 verres de vin blanc s'il vous plaît ! »

Les deux femmes se fixaient.

Point de vue d'Alice

Arizona prit son verre tout en gardant un œil sur moi. A la fin de sa gorgé, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Si le barman n'aurait pas été juste devant nous, j'aurais bien mis ma main sous la robe rouge. Elle prit son téléphone et m'envoya un message plus que salace. Mes pommettes rougirent lorsque j'imaginai le scénario proposé. Je sortis de mon sac le pass de ma chambre et le déposa devant la blonde. Elle n'attendit pas une seconde de plus. Elle avala cul-sec son verre, se leva et m'invita à la suivre. Je l'imitai.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Elle me suivit jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Personne n'était là. Dès que la porte se ferma, elle s'approcha et se glissa derrière moi. Une main se posa sur ma hanche et l'autre dégagea mes cheveux pour pouvoir atteindre mon cou. Les baisers commencèrent par être légers puis s'intensifièrent de façon toujours très douce. Mon souffle s'accéléra et je commençai à avoir très chaud. A l'ouverture de la porte, tout s'arrêta net. Maintenant, c'est à moi de mener la danse.

Point de vue d'Alice

A peine à t-elle ouvert la porte que la blonde me poussa sur le lit et balaya le matelas de tous les objets qui l'ornait. Elle était à présent à cheval sur mon bassin. Elle m'embrassa à pleine bouche avant d'y introduire sa langue. Mes mains étaient libres alors j'en profitai pour détacher la robe de ma partenaire. Elle l'enleva complètement et dut interrompre pour la passer par le haut. Ce peu de temps m'avait permis d'inverser les rôles. Les mains de la blonde enlevèrent ma robe. Je me retrouvai topless seulement vêtu de mon tangua.

« Je peux enfin compter tes tatouages ! Mais d'abord, je vais me doucher ! »

La blonde se leva et alla dans la salle de bain. Je la regardais du lit. Elle ferma légèrement la porte avant de m'envoyer ses sous-vêtements.

« Tu viens ou tu vas rester à fantasmer dans ton coin ? »

J'exécutai sans rien dire. J'attachai mes cheveux avant de retirer le dernier tissu qui me couvre.

La blonde était de dos.

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Je peux commencer ? »

-Je suis tout à toi »

Je commençais à la mater pour trouver ces tatouages

« Alors un sur l'épaule » Je lui embrassai l'épaule

« Un entre les seins » Je me déplaçai jusqu'à l'endroit.

« Un sur ta cheville, où sont les autres ? Je crois en avoir vu un sur ta cuisse. »

Elle prit ma main et la posa sur son tatouage.

« Les autres ? Demanda-t-elle

-Guide moi »

Ma main arriva dans son cou puis derrière son oreille.

Le parcours se termina sur l'intérieur de son bras.

Est-ce que je dois lui montrer le mien ? Je pris sa main et la mis au bas de mon dos.

« Ah, il n'y a pas que moi qui cache des choses » Je l'embrassai dès qu'elle eu finit sa phrase.

Point de vue d'Alice

« Attend, il est quelle heure ? Demanda la blonde alors que j'allais descendre sous la ceinture

-Plus de minuit

-Il faut que je dorme ! Je dois être à 7h à l'hôpital. C'est le dernier jour des 5emes années et comme je fais parti du comité de direction, je dois être présente.

-D'accord mais demain soir, on se rattrape !

-Tu travailles demain ? Me demanda-t-elle pendant que nous nous revêtissions chacune de notre côté

-Oui, c'est ma dernière journée de conférence mais elle ne commence qu'à 15h.

-Alors à demain ! »

Point de vue générale

Les deux jeunes femmes s'endormirent côte à côte et au fur et à mesure, se rapprochaient jusqu'à dormir dans les bras de l'une de l'autre.

* * *

A mardi pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de me donnez votre avis


	8. Bailey sait tout

Merci pour tous vos retours et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Bailey sait tout**

Point de vue d'Alice

A mon réveil, Arizona n'était pas là malgré le fait qu'il soit à peine 7h. En consultant mes mails, je fus surprise de voir que le docteur Bailey avait tenu parole et qu'elle proposait de me recevoir en entretient ce matin à 11h comme elle le fait avec tous les résidents qui souhaitent changer d'hôpital. Elle avait rajouté que pour moi, ça ne serait qu'une formalité, que dans tous les cas, je serai prise.

Je pris le temps de me préparer et d'emporter mes affaires de conférences/formations.

Avant de rejoindre l'hôpital, je m'arrêtai prendre un café. Ça fait presque un an que je n'ai pas travaillé dans un hôpital.

« Grey Sloan's Memorial Hospital »

Cette entretient va jouer pour le reste de ma vie alors je n'ai pas intérêt à faire n'importe quoi.

« Alice, c'est à nous.

-Je vous suis docteur Bailey.

-Je vais faire très vite, j'ai juste quelques questions à vous posez.

-Allez-y !

-Quelle spécialité vous attire le plus ?

-Cardio ou ortho, après cela dépend des réussites de mes opérations et de la facilité que j'ai à les effectuer.

-Vous pouvez commencer quand ?

-Des que possible, tout de suite si bon vous semble.

-Et bien, je vais faire une visite de l'hôpital pour tous les résidents qui ont été admis dans notre programme puis on vous présentera au personnel chirurgical. Ça vous va ?

-Bien sur. Je ferrai tous ce que vous me direz et m'imposerez !

-Bienvenue dans notre hôpital docteur Bouchard »

Point de vue d'Arizona

6h. Alice dors encore, je dois être à 7h au Grey Sloan pour voir mes petits patients le plus vite possible. Et l'après-midi, nous recevons la nouvelle promotion d'internes. A la pause du midi, le comité va discuter sur les choix de Bailey puis on leur donnera un petit avant goût de leur internat.

12h30. Tout le comité de direction était dans la salle de conférence et les titulaires nous rejoignirent. Miranda arriva avec les dossiers des 5 résidents sélectionnés.

« Parmi ces dossiers, on a la crème de la crème des résidents. J'ai du me battre bec et ongles pour les avoir alors s'il vous plaît, acceptez les tous car je peux vous dire qu'ils se détachent des autres candidats.

-Allez-y, vous n'avez plus qu'à les présenter du moins bon au plus prometteurs. »

Elle fit les 2 derniers de sa liste.

« En 3ème position, Chris Jones , 27 ans, diplômé de Columbia, souhaite se spécialiser dans la neuro. En seconde position, Becca Pagès, 26 ans, diplômée de Yale mais est la meilleur de sa promo, vise la pédiatrie.

 _Je pris mon verre._

Et ma pierre précieuse Alice Bouchard

 _Je recrachai tout sur Owen._

Ça va Robbins ? Je peux continuer ?

-Oui allez-y Miranda.

-Donc Alice Bouchard, 25 ans, diplômée d'Harvard et meilleure de sa promo. Elle hésite entre la cardio et l'ortho.

-Ce n'est pas le fille qui est rentrée aux urgences et qui stoppait l'hémorragie d'un môme de 10 ans. Et une semaine après, elle a donné une conférence sur les situations de crise en tant que pompier.

-C'est elle mais je vous garantie que s'il y a un de vous qui se sent pousser des ailes en lui parlant, qui se sent supérieur à elle, rappelez vous bien qu'elle a plus de chance de gagner un Harper Avery que n'importe qui dans cette pièce.

-Elle pourra en gagner un tant qu'elle ne se marrie pas avec Jackson et qu'elle ne vienne pas dans cette hôpital.

Tout le monde rigola jaune.

-Très drôle Sheperd, tout est très clair ?

-Oui bien sur, répondit Amélia en boudant »

Je crois qu'elle a oublié de me dire ça hier soir, quoi qu'on n'a pas eu vraiment le temps. Elle m'a déjà avoué pourquoi elle avait arrêté la médecine alors elle allait en plus me dire que Bailey l'avait harcelé pour qu'elle vienne dans nos rangs. Je pense que l'exercice de mis en pratique va être géniale surtout que c'est moi qui le prépare.

Point de vue d'Alice

Après la réunion des titulaires, nous déjeunions tous les 10 à la cafétéria avant d'être rejoint rapidement par les internes, les résidents et les titulaires. On les reconnaît à la couleur de leur blouse. Je reconnus Arizona au loin et lui envoyai un message.

Point de vue de Bailey

J'étais à table avec Robbins, Karev, Webber et Avery lorsque le téléphone de la blonde sonna. Elle leva les yeux dans ma direction avant de s'apercevoir que je la regardais.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Chef ?

-Croyez-moi Robbins, vous ne voulez pas que j'aborde le sujet devant un public.

-C'est bon, j'ai compris de quoi vous parliez. Comment vous …

-Bailey sait tout, voit tout et entend tout.

-Vous en avez parlez, avec elle ? Elle chuchota la fin de sa question. »

Je me levai pour retourner à mon bureau sans lui donner de réponse. Elle fit de même et me rattrapa par le bras

« Non, vous croyez que personne n'a remarqué le jour de la conférence qu'elle perdait ses mots lorsqu'elle arrivait à votre niveau ? Vous vous êtes grillées toutes seules. »

Telle-une enfant, elle partit se rasseoir en boudant.

« Elle ne s'entend pas avec les enfants pour rien » pensais-je

Point de vue de Karev

On dirait une ado, c'est beau être ma supérieur, je me sens plus adulte qu'elle. Après son numéro de ce matin, tout le monde a deviné qu'aux yeux de Robbins, ce n'est pas qu'une sauveuse de petit garçon. On repartit préparer l'exercice pour les petits nouveaux. On préparait un faux gunther pour décerné le leader. Avery était d'avis que c'était trop tôt et qu'on sacrifierait un patient. On a modifié la chose en remplaçant le patient par un robot. Tout était près dans le bloc 1.

Point de vue de Webber

« Vous devez trouvez ce qu'à le patient en vous mettant d'accord tous ensemble. Puis vous devez traitez ce patient ! Bonne chance à tous !

Après 15 minutes, ils connaissaient les symptômes.

Bouchard fut la première à déceler une hémorragie dans le thorax. Et qu'il doit sûrement y avoir des lésions cérébrales. En ouvrant le robot, la plus part essaya de suturer les déchirures mais aucun ni arriva jusqu'au moment où Pagès prit les choses en main. Bouchard commença à préparer le crane, et devina que l'anévrisme a du se rompre.

« Personne ne bouge, je dois atteindre l'anévrisme sans toucher le lobe frontale, clipper l'artère nourricière et suturer »

Dans l'observatoire, tout le monde était subjugué. Bailey ne nous avait pas menti, c'est une pure merveille

* * *

J'espère que vous avez appréciez malgré le fait que je n'y connais rien en médecine. J'ai choisit l'anévrisme car j'ai récemment vu un épisode où il en parlait beaucoup. A vendredi pour la suite et n'oubliez pas de laisser une review


	9. Rentrée glaciale

Je vous remercie pour tous vos messages! Je suis consciente que les chapitres sont courts mais je prévois d'en faire pleins de petits! Ils sont écris jusqu'au 22! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Rentrée glaciale**

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Il faudra qu'on parle, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas »

C'était le dernier message qu'elle m'avait envoyée. 2 semaines au par avant, le jour où j'ai appris qu'elle allait travaillé avec moi. Elle avait essayé de m'appeler mais je n'ai pas répondu. Aujourd'hui, c'est le jour de l'arrivé des internes.

6h30. Tous les titulaires discutèrent pour affecter les résidents et les internes.

Point de vue de Bailey

Je rentrai dans la salle, tous mes collègues débattaient mais j'avais déjà fait la liste.

« Arrêtez de vous battre !

Tout le monde se retourna

-C'est moi qui est choisit. »

J'affichai la liste.

-Reculez-vous, je vous la lis.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Amélia se retrouva avec Jones, le surdoué de neuro. Cross était avec Maggie et Nathan. Warren fut affecté à Meredith et Richard. Avery se coltina Wilson. Alice tomba sur les urgences avec DeLuca. Pour moi et Karev, c'était Murphy et Pagès.

Cette journée s'annonçait folle car c'était à mon tour d'occuper les urgences infantiles.

Point de vue d'Alice

7h. J'arrivai à l'hôpital avec ma nouvelle moto. Une infirmière attendait dans le hall pour nous conduire à notre vestiaire, ce qu'elle fit 10 minutes plus tard. Une brune, cheveux courts et assez petite m'accosta :

« Salut, moi c'est Becca Pagès.

-Salut, Alice Bouchard.

-Tu viens de quelle université ?

-Harvard et toi ?

-Yale, major de ma promo.

-Moi aussi.

-Ah bon, c'était pas un mec l'année de notre remise de diplôme ?

-Peut-être mais j'ai été diplômé l'année précédente. J'ai pris une année sabbatique.

-Ah d'ac mais tu avais quel âge lors de ta remise de diplôme ?

-22 ans, j'ai sauté pas mal de classes.

-On a un point commun, j'en ai sauté une. J'espère qu'on sera amie.

-Moi aussi même si je n'aime pas volé des interventions à mes amis. »

7h30. On nous a répartit avec des résidents et dans les services. Je me retrouve en trauma avec DeLuca, l'interne qui s'était occupé de moi le mois dernier.

« Fille de 15 ans, chute de cheval, est retombé sur du goudron. Inconsciente, pouls faible, cria l'ambulancière.

-Bien, on gère, Bouchard c'est pour toi, montre ce que tu sais faire, dirigea Hunt. Bipez Robbins.

-J'ai besoin d'une consulte neuro, d'un kit d'intubation et de l'échographe. … Merde, le rein gauche a explosé. Dites au scan qu'on arrive et prévenez la radio qu'on y va juste après, il y doit avoir des côtes de cassées et une à transpercé le rein gauche.

Arizona arriva en courant.

-Qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Une chute de cheval sur tu goudron. Elle est inconsciente. Son pouls était faible et elle peinait à respirer alors je l'ai intubé. Le rein gauche a explosé, je suppose que c'est une de ses côtes qui l'a perforé.

-Tu as fait ça seule ?

-Oui

-Shepherd est passée ?

-Shepherd ?

-La neuro.

-Oui elle nous envoie au scan pour vérifier.

-Bien, tu viens avec moi. Hunt, je prends Bouchard !

-Tu exagères Robbins, c'est moi qui ai le talent brute. Toi tu as la prodige des enfants.

-Maintenant, elle est à moi. »

Le trajet dans l'ascenseur fut silencieux. Au scan, on fut enfin seule.

« Je sais que tu m'en veux.

Pas de réponse de sa part.

-J'allais t'en parler au 3ème rendez vous mais j'ai lu le mail de Bailey qu'après que tu sois parti à l'hôpital. Arizona je t'en supplie, dit moi quelque chose !

-Le scan est net, direction la radio. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse que j'attendais mais au moins elle me parle.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Vu ce qu'elle m'a fait, je vais me faire désirer et la faire attendre. Cependant, c'est dure de résister à ne pas l'embrasser. Elle est désolée et blessée de me voir aussi froide.

Malgré tout, c'est vraiment un excellent médecin. Le rein avait bien explosé mais pas à cause d'une côte même si on en a retrouvée une dans son abdomen.

« Docteur Bouchard, vous vous joignez à moi pour l'opération ?

-Oui

-Allons-y ! »

Elle me suivit mais je sentais son malaise.

Pendant l'opération aucune s'entre nous ne parla d'autre chose que de la procédure.

je rentrai à la maison, Andrew préparait le dîner. Il avait passé une très grande parti de la journée avec Alice. Il fallait que je trouve une manière subtile d'aborder le sujet.

« Alors comment ça c'est passé avec les nouveaux résidents ?

-Très bien, j'ai été très surpris que Hunt laisse faire Bouchard avec le môme.

-D'après Bailey, c'est le bijou de cette promo alors il faut lui donner ce qu'elle veut, ne pas la contrarier et être à ses petits soins.

-Pour ne pas la contrarier c'est mort.

-Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Bah tu lui fais la gueule et elle ne comprend pas pourquoi. A mon avis, tu n'aurais jamais dut la vexé car elle n'est pas prête à t'adresser la parole de si peu.

-Mais c'est elle !

-Tu ne lui parles plus parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le temps de te donner un détail. Elle a de quoi être remontée. Tu n'étais personne pour elle à ce moment là alors t'étonnes pas si après une semaine de relation, elle ne t'a pas raconté tous ses sombres secrets !

-Mais …

-Maintenant je suis sure qu'elle va passer à autre chose. Votre relation n'était pas suffisamment solide pour qu'elle veille de toi au point de poireauté des semaines. Alors si tu tiens à elle, t'a intérêt à te bouger. »

Il a raison, je crois que j'ai été très stupide sur ce point.

* * *

Laissez vos impressions et merci d'avoir lu! A Mardi pour la suite!


	10. Murphy power

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Murphy power**

Point de vue d'Alice

Arizona m'en veut, j'ai compris. Si je ne suis pas assez honnête pour elle, c'est son problème. Je suis sure que peut rencontrer plein d'autres femmes. Évidemment, c'est à mon tour de tomber dans son service. Tous les nouveaux résidents ont eu la spécialité qu'il affectionne et moi j'ai eu la traumato et la pédiatrie. Bailey avait soit disant trouvé que j'avais du potentielle avec les enfants et m'avait collé avec la chirurgienne blonde toute la semaine. Les résidents d'ici n'avaient toujours pas changé de place alors c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvée dans un bloc avec Arizona et Murphy.

Le matin, on devait simplement vérifier les post-op, faire sortir ceux en état de retourner chez eux et accueillir les petits patients qu'on allait opérer l'après-midi et le soir. A la base, nous étions toutes les trois mais Robbins a été appeler par Karev en bloc 2. Leah et moi avons beaucoup sympathisé. Elle me raconta qu'elle avait été virée puis réembauché lorsque Eliza Minnick s'occupait du programme. Elle m'appris qu'Eliza est l'ex d'Arizona, ce que je savais déjà. Elle aussi avait été avec la blonde mais ce n'était rien de sérieux.

Nous avions déjeuné ensemble à la cafétéria. J'étais tellement captivée par le récit de la résidente que je serai incapable de dire ce que j'ai mangé.

L'après-midi, 3 opérations nous attendaient : une appendicectomie à 14h, une autre à 15h30 et une greffe de rein à 19h.

Les deux appendicectomies se passèrent superbement bien. En attendant la prochaine opération, nous avions la mission de s'occuper des post-op de Karev. Après cela, on décida d'aller se reposer afin d'être en forme pour l'opération. Il ne restait qu'une seule chambre de garde alors nous étions obligées de partagé la chambre.

On se réveilla à 18h30. Leah remarqua mon tatouage dans le cou :

« Tu en as d'autre ?

-Oui, j'en ai 8.

-Je peux les voir ? Moi j'en ai que deux mais j'attends d'avoir suffisamment d'économie pour faire mon gros dans le dos. »

J'enlevai mon haut face à la blonde et elle fit de même.

« Dépêchez-vous la greffe a été avancée pour tout de suite ! » Arizona venait d'ouvrir la porte et la referma sur le champ.

« C'est pas vrai, elle avait tout juste recommencé à me parler et maintenant elle croit qu'on couche ensemble, elle va faire la tête pendant un bon bout de temps. »

Leah croyait qu'elle avait réagit ainsi car elles ont un passé ensemble mais je sais très bien que c'est à moi qu'elle ne parlerait probablement plus jamais.

On remit nos hauts et nos blouses pour aller se préparer pour la greffe.

Arizona n'a pas levé la tête de l'opération, elle était tellement concentrée qu'à plusieurs moments, une infirmière venait lui essuyer le visage.

La même journée du point de vue d'Arizona

Aujourd'hui dans mon service, je retrouve deux de mes conquêtes, Leah et Alice. Je sens que l'ambiance va être à la fête !

7h. Tous les titulaires venaient d'arriver, cafés à la main. Je me dirigea vers Alex :

« Tu pourras me biper vers 9h ?

-Non, pourquoi ?

-Je n'ai pas envie de passé une matinée avec Murphy

-Qu'avec Murphy ? Si tu me dis tout, je te bipe !

-Et avec Bouchard, c'est compliquée entre nous ces temps-ci.

-D'ac mais donne moi ton café ! »

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui donner, il me l'arracha des mains. J'avais un manque de caféine mais au moins, je pourrai m'éclipser un long moment.

On commença les post-op. Comme prévu, à 8h57, je fus bipée par Karev.

12h15. La cafétéria se remplissait rapidement. J'aperçus Alice à la table des résidents. Je m'assieds à une table et fus vite rejointe par Richard, Maggie, Amélia et Nathan :

« Qu'est ce que tu regardes ? Demanda Nathan en faisant de grands yeux.

-Mes deux ex qui discutent quoi qu'une n'a jamais vraiment été ma copine même si on avait l'air d'un vrai couple. On ne fait que se disputer.

-Tu parles de Murphy ou Bouchard ?

-D'Alice.

-Et depuis quand tu n'as pas parlé à ALICE ? Insista Maggie

-Bah ce mat …

-Autre que de travail. Reprit-elle

-Longtemps

-Combien de temps ? S'emmêla Richard

-Beaucoup.

-Robbins ! Cria Amélia

-Depuis notre dernier rendez-vous qui a eu lieu il y a presque un mois.

-Alors là, t'étonne pas si elle va voir ailleurs ! Quand j'étais interne, toutes les semaines, je sortais avec un nouveau mec.

-Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup Amélia.

-Va lui parler alors !

-Merci Richard, c'est vrai que ça ne m'est pas passé par la tête ! »

« Arrête de te plaindre » Alex venait de me lancer un petit pois pour tenter de me faire taire, il continua jusqu'à ce que je sorte de la cafétéria.

Les 2 appendicectomies se passèrent très bien.

« Robbins dans mon bureau !

Bailey venait de rentrer dans la salle des titulaires.

-J'arrive »

Bailey ferma la porte derrière Robbins.

« Asseyez vous !

Je m'exécutai

-Pourquoi êtes-vous froide ces derniers temps ?

-Je ne suis pas froide !

-C'est bizarre, des parents sont venus me voir pour me dire que l'accueil de leurs enfants malades avaient beaucoup changé. La chirurgienne laisse faire ses résidents et ses internes, pratique dont je ne pense que du bien. Et là, j'apprends que vous demandez à vos collègues de vous bipez pour échapper aux post-op.

-Ce n'est pas parce que je suis froide ! J'ai juste …

-Vous évitez juste Murphy et Bouchard alors vous avez intérêt à arranger vos relations. Je ne veux pas à devoir choisir entre la chef de pédiatrie et deux futures chirurgiennes très très prometteuses car ce n'est pas vous que je vais choisir Robbins.

-Bien chef.

-Du reste, votre greffe va avoir un peu d'avance. Karev vient d'accueillir le patient et sa mère. Pour vous facilitez la vie, elles seront changées de service »

Les infirmières me guidèrent jusqu'à l'endroit où étaient parties Tic et Tac.

J'ouvrai la porte.

« Dépêchez-vous la greffe a été avancée pour tout de suite ! »

Elles étaient sans tee-shirts, je refermai la porte dès que je vis la scène.

Elles me rejoignirent au bloc.

« Murphy, va chercher le rein de la mère dans le bloc 4 et revient aussi vite que possible. »

C'est la seule phrase que j'ai pu prononcé aux résidentes.

Mes larmes commencèrent à monter, si bien qu'une infirmière dut me les essuyer.

21h. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et finis par partir en sanglots. Je pensais que ça aurait pu s'arranger entre nous.


	11. Tibia et jambe de métal

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tibia et jambe de métal**

Point de vue d'Arizona

J'étais très en retard, Andrew m'attendait en bas mais je venais de me réveiller. Je pris un jean noir et un chemisier vert d'eau. Mon soutient-gorge était malheureusement noir mais je n'avais pas le temps de la changer. Je n'avais plus de culottes propres alors se fût un tangua noir. Mes baskets étaient dans l'entrée. Je fis un saut dans la salle de bain pour me brosser rapidement les cheveux.

Je descendis l'escalier à toute vitesse, mais malheureusement pas sur mes jambes. Et là, un grand trou noir. Je ne me souviens plus de rien.

Point de vue de DeLuca

Arizona s'arrêta devant mes pieds, inconsciente. Sa prothèse s'était complètement enlevée et elle avait une entaille sur le front. Ces cheveux de devant devenaient rouges.

Je réussis à la mettre dans la voiture et me dépêcha d'aller jusqu'aux urgences.

Je sortis de la voiture et rentra en courant dans la grande pièce, Kepner était au bureau.

« Un brancard !

-DeLuca, qu'est ce qu'on a ?

-Arizona est tombé dans l'escalier, elle ne s'est pas réveillée depuis !

-Bipez Shepherd et l'ortho. On l'emmène directement au scan. Elle est prioritaire !

Point de vue d'Alice

 _Bip Bip_

Kepner : au scan.

Pourquoi je donnerai une consulte ortho au scan ? En arrivant, je vis pourquoi. Arizona était allongée et semblait bien amoché. Apparemment elle avait perdu sa prothèse dans la bataille.

On me briefa.

« J'ai besoin de l'obsculter avant de l'emmener pour une radio, comme ça on ciblera.

-Vas-y, le scan est fini. Faites la sortir et laissez la dans le couloir. »

Je les rejoignis.

« Arizona, tu peux bouger les bras ?

-Oui mais j'ai très mal au poignet gauche. D'accord, j'ai besoin qu'on aille dans une salle de trauma pour pouvoir regarder de plus près alors ne bouge pas, je t'y conduis. »

On arriva sur les lieux.

« Attend, je ne veux pas qu'on me voit!chuchota la blonde à mon oreille.

-Sortez, je m'en occupe

L'infirmier et Wilson sortit.

-J'ai mal à mon moignon. Je l'aidai à enlever son jean.

-Le frottement a coupé légèrement, je ferrais quelques points après les radios. »

Elle avait bien le poignet cassé et son fémur avait bougé, c'est pour ça qu'elle avait mal à son moignon.

On se retrouva encore seule. Je fesais les points de soutures, je sentais son regard insisté sur moi.

« Alors toi et Murphy ?

-Non, elle a juste voulu voir mes tatouages et elle me montrait les siens.

-Avec elle, tu n'as pas attendu le 3eme rendez-vous !

-Parce que je n'avais pas envie

-Tu voulais lui montrer tout de suite pour qu'elle puisse les compter

-Elle ne les a pas compté, je lui ai dis. J'enlève tous mes vêtements pour certaines personnes.

-Ah … Aïe !

-C'est toi qui n'a pas voulu de morphine !

-Tais toi !

Il eut un grand silence.

-Ce n'est pas une bonne idée nous deux …

-Dans tous les cas, tu es une amie !

-Et ta titulaire !

-Pas la mienne, moi je reste en ortho maintenant !

-C'est dommage, tu es douée avec les môme.

-Peut être mais je ne les aime pas. Si je les aime bien mais je peux soigner des enfants mais pas des très malades.

-Je comprends.

-Si on sort avec d'autres gens, on ne se ferra pas la guerre ?

-Bien sur que non, on est amie.

-Je l'espère ! Fini ! Montre moi ton front !

-J'en ai besoin ?

-Oui mais je vais demander à Avery de le faire car je ne veux pas abîmer ton beau visage. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue. Je marchai vers la porte.

« Pourquoi tu restes ici alors qu'il n'y pas un très grand chirurgien ortho ?

-Parce qu'après ma résidence, je serai ce grand chirurgien !

-Personne ne peut t'apprendre !

-T'inquiète, Bailey a dit qu'elle ferrait tout pour moi alors je la prends au mot. Je lui demanderai de faire venir les meilleurs chirurgiens ortho du pays pour apprendre toutes leurs techniques secrètes !

-C'est à tenter !

-Tu veux aller quelque part ?

-Aux urgences.

-Ça va ?

-Oui, j'aime juste voir les urgences en mouvement.

Bip Bip

-Ça tombe bien, j'y vais ! »

Je l'aidai à remettre son pantalon et l'assieds dans le fauteuil roulant.

« Qu'est ce que j'ai Kepner ?

-Une hanche déboîtée lit 5 et une fracture ouverte arrive !

-D'accord, infirmière, il faut l'anesthésier en salle de trauma, j'ai pas le temps de monter au bloc. »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Toute cette cohue des urgences me faisait oublié ma mésaventure de ce matin. Alice s'occupait d'une hanche déboîtée. De mon fauteuil, je voyais à travers les stores de la salle de trauma. Elle monta sur le lit et d'un coût sec, la remit en place.

L'ambulance avec la fracture ouverte arriva. Le tibia était à la perpendiculaire de la jambe et en miette. Ils partirent en radiologie puis au bloc. Un interne fit mon taxi jusqu'à l'observatoire de leur bloc. C'était fascinant. Dès que j'ai commencé mon internat, j'ai su que je voulais être en pédiatrie

mais l'étude des os est quand même passionnante.

Alice dut utiliser des morceaux de métal. La jambe du jeune homme contient autant de métal que ma prothèse.

En sortant du bloc, elle enleva son calot multicolore. J'en avais le souffle coupé. Elle détacha ses cheveux châtains. Je fermai les yeux et renvoyai le jour où l'on s'est retrouvées dans la même douche. La douleur de mon moignon me renvoya à la réalité.

« Alice !

-Oui docteur Robbins ?

-Est ce que je peux avoir quelque chose contre la douleur ?

-Ton moignon ?

-Oui mais pas encore

-Pas encore ?

-Il faut que remette ma prothèse.

-D'ac, on y va, roule je te suis.

-Tu peux récupérer ma prothèse ?

-Oui, je te rejoins où ?

-En salle de garde, du 3ème »

Point de vue d'Alice

Je rentrai dans la salle de garde. Arizona était seule, devant moi, en tangua. Tout était fait pour me faire craquer.

* * *

A mardi !


	12. Cardio à gogo part 1

Bonne lecture ! Le retour de Hahn pour tous les connaisseurs de GA !

* * *

 **Cardio à gogo part 1**

Point de vue d'Arizona

Il ne s'était rien passé dans la salle de garde. Elle s'était accroupis devant moi, m'avait pansé la cuisse avant de mettre la chaussette de protection. Elle se releva, prit la prothèse, me la tendit et partit. On était amie maintenant et elle y arrivait alors que moi, je peinais

Le lendemain, les titulaires avaient une réunion avec Bailey.

« Aujourd'hui, nous recevons une chirurgienne cardio-thorasique qui a étudié au côté de Preston Burke. Il s'agit d'Erica Hahn.

-Le retour de la folle dingue ! cria Alex.

-Karev !

-Cette femme est complètement perchée !

-Grey !

-Bailey, nous savons tous les quatre que ce n'est pas une très bonne idée ! Dit Richard

-Je trouve que c'est une excellente idée, Yang ne va pas lui faire péter les plombs et Torres ne va pas la tromper devant son nez.

-C'est LA Erica ?

-Oui Robbins, répondit Hunt

-Pour ton bien Robbins, ne la rencontre jamais ! dit Karev

-Je te remercie du conseil mais je me débrouillerai seule

-Bon maintenant tout le monde va travailler. Pierce, vous accueillez Hahn. Bouchard est dans votre service.

-Oui chef ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Aujourd'hui, j'étais en cardio avec l'une des meilleurs cardio chirurgienne du pays. Erica Hahn.

Je l'attendais devant la chambre du patient quand une grande blonde arriva. Elle m'aborda gentiment :

« Excusez- moi, je cherche Richard Webber, vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

-Il commence un peu plus tard mais il avait une réunion plus tôt donc il doit être dans la salle des titulaires, je vous aurais bien emmener mais j'attends une chirurgienne. Elle n'a pas donné d'heure et je ne veux pas la louper.

-Merci, docteur ?

-Bouchard, Alice et vous ?

-Erica Hahn et je crois que c'est moi que vous attendez !

-Oui effectivement.

-Vous n'avez qu'à venir avec moi. »

Je la suivis jusqu'à la salle des titulaires.

Point de vue d'Arizona

J'étais avec Richard lorsqu'Alice et une grande blonde apparurent dans le cadre de la porte. Alice repartit et la blonde rentra :

« Richard !

-Erica !

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Très bien et vous, la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu, c'est quand vous avez démissionné.

-Je vais très bien je vous remercie. Tout ça est derrière moi ! Vous ne me présentez pas ? Dit-elle en m'appercevant.

-Si bien sur, Erica Hahn, Arizona Robbins.

-Je crois avoir déjà entendu parler de vous, vous avez gagniez une bourse !

-Oui, pour ma part, je vous connais pour une raison personnelle.

-Laquelle ?

-Callie.

-Ah vous la connaissez ?

-Oui, elle est parti il y a un an.

-D'accord. »

Elle partit sans rien dire.

« Robbins, vous n'avez pas oublié de donner certains détails ?

-Non, de toute manière, Sofia vient d'arriver alors j'ai autre chose à faire que parler à la femme qui a fait transition à mon ex-femme. »

Point de vue d'Alice

Erica Hahn arriva quelques minutes après, comme elle me l'avait promis. Dans les couloirs, tout le monde parlait et disait qu'elle était très froide. C'est curieux car on ne devait pas parler de la même personne.

Après la consultation, elle me laissa pour retrouver les titulaires.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Sofia venait manger avec moi ce midi, il fallait que j'aille la récupérer sur le parking de l'hôpital, sa baby-sitter allait la déposer et attendrait pour la ramener à la maison. On s'installa autour d'une table ronde. Alex nous rejoignit ainsi que Richard. Ce dernier invita Hahn à se joindre à nous.

« Alors ma puce, comment ça s'est passé avec Maman et Penny ?

-Elles n'arrêtent pas de se fâcher, comme vous faisiez avant !

-Il ne faut pas t'en faire. Maman et Penny sont grandes, elles savent ce qu'elles font !

-Je veux pas y retourner, j'en ai marre de New-York !

-On en discutera avec Maman ce soir mon ange. Richard, vous pouvez la raccompagner au parking s'il vous plaît !

-Oui bien sur Arizona.

Richard et Sofia partirent. Dès qu'ils furent loin, je me mis à pleurer. Erica observait la scène.

-Tu y es pour rien Ari !

-Si je n'avais pas rencontré Lauren, on …

-Si c'était moi qui serait monté dans ce stupide avion ! Il y a toujours des « si » dans la vie !

-Je sais !

-Regarde, si Hahn n'avait pas quitté Callie, tu n'aurais jamais vécu tout ça !

-Qu'est ce que j'ai à voir dans cette histoire moi ?

-Elle sait pas ! s'exclama Alex, je peux lui raconter ?

-Oui vas-y, raconte ma vie !

-Ma chère Erica, Arizona ici présent est arrivée à Seattle peu de temps après votre départ. Callie était à moitié dépressive. Elles sont sorti ensemble. Arizona l'a planté à l'aéroport, est revenue 2 mois après. Callie était tombé enceinte de Sloan. Après elles ont eu un accident et Sofia est née prématurément. Arizona a eu un accident d'avion qui lui a coûté sa jambe que Callie a coupé, puis elle a trompé Callie. Après une thérapie, elles ont essayé d'avoir un autre enfant mais loupé. Une autre thérapie, et la séparation. Divorce et bataille juridique pour la garde de Sofia, maintenant Callie vit à New-York avec sa petite amie.

-Vous avez une vie passionnante. Je dois vous laissez, une jolie résidente est avec moi aujourd'hui et je ne compte pas la laisser m'attendre indéfiniment

Elle partit et rejoignit Alice. Alex me fixait et partit en fou rire.

« Arrête c'est pas drôle !

-Tu lui as piqué son ex et elle te pique la tienne ! J'espère pour elles qu'elles ne vont pas avoir autant de problème que Callie et toi !

-Ferme-là »

* * *

A suivre !

Que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ?

A Vendredi !


	13. Cardio à gogo part 2

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Cardio à gogo part 2**

Point de vue d'Alice

Hahn était quelque peu froide avec le personnel et étonnamment, elle avait l'air de me draguer. C'est vrai qu'elle est très belle mais elle doit avoir 45 balais facile. Avant je ne m'arrêtais pas à ce détail. La transplantation de l'ancienne patiente d'Hahn n'était qu'en fin d'après midi.

« Bouchard, vous avez votre après midi, rendez-vous 30 minutes avant l'opération.

-Vous faîtes quoi avant ?

-Je vais aller faire un tour en ville.

-Je peux me joindre à vous ?

-J'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais le demander. Vous me rejoignez en salle des titulaires ?

-Oui, mais appelez moi Alice et si possible, on peut se tutoyer !

-Seulement si tu m'appelles Erica.

-Bien, Erica. A tout de suite. »

Je courus jusqu'aux vestiaires. Par chance, j'avais choisis des vêtements portables pour une sortie en ville. Je pris mon casque de moto d'une main et mon sac à main de l'autre.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Après ce repas fort en émotion, je me réfugiai dans la salle des me regardait d'un œil. Hahn rentra pour se changer et me demanda innocemment :

« Alice Bouchard est bien lesbienne ?

-Oui !

-Ah tant mieux, je croyais me faire des idées. Elle a quelqu'un ?

-Je ne sais pas.

-Vous croyez que j'ai une chance ?

-Sûrement !

-Merci ! »

Alice arriva

« On y va Erica?

-En moto ?

-Oui, j'ai un autre casque dans la soute

-Super, ça fait super longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait. A plus tard Robbins ! »

Je la saluai d'un geste, Alice en fit de même. Deux secondes après, je courus me changer :

« Alex, tu gères le service, j'ai quelque chose à faire !

-Met des lunettes de soleil et attache toi les cheveux pour ne pas qu'on te voit de loin.

-Merci »

Je les rattrapai le plus vite possible. Elles étaient en train de se préparer pour partir sur la bécane.

Je les suivis jusqu'au centre ville. Elles allèrent prendre un café puis furent les boutiques. Rien de très important. J'avais perdu une après-midi pour ne rien voir de concret. La seule chose dont je suis sure est qu'elles se tournent autour.

Point de vue d'Alice

Comme prévu, nous sommes rentrées à l'hôpital 30 minutes avant l'opération. En rentrant dans le bloc, je levai la tête vers l'observatoire. Presque tous les chefs de service y étaient.

« Vous êtes prête docteur Bouchard ?

-Toujours!

-Bien, lame de 10 pour Bouchard !

-J'ouvre ?

-Oui, montrez moi vos talents ! Je vais prélever les organes, occupez-vous de préparer le patient et ne le tuez pas ! »

Tous les regards étaient braqués sur moi. Je commençai à transpirer. Je réussis tant bien que mal à mettre le patient sur dérivation.

« Tout va bien Bouchard ?

-J'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Enlevez mon masque et apportez un bassine. »

Je vomis tout mon déjeuner devant les meilleurs chirurgiens de l'hôpital :

« Masque ! J'ai une vie à sauver ! C'est pas en me regardant qu'on va lui donner un cœur et des poumons»

Erica revint quelques minutes plus tard :

« C'est parfait, vous devez savoir que je fais très peu de compliment, le dernier à qui j'en ai fait fût Preston Burke. Même Christina Yang ne vous arrive pas à la cheville et je sais à quel point elle est compétente.

-Merci docteur Hahn

-Maintenant, remettons Marie sur pied ! »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Hahn sortit laissant Alice devant le corps de Marie pour qu'elle la prépare pour la double transplantation. La résidente commençait à paniquer mais ouvrit le thorax de la vieille dame avec aisance. Tous ses mouvements étaient exactes, même Hahn n'aurait pas pu en faire autant. On voyait qu'elle été effrayé :

« 10 billets qu'elle tue la patiente, commença Karev

-20 qu'elle réussit brillamment, continua Bailey

-25 qu'elle réussit brillamment puis qu'elle craque, commentai-je

-Les paris sont lancés ! »

J'aurais voulu avoir tord. Elle se recula après avoir réalisé un travail impeccable comme à son habitude. Bailey alla jusqu'à l'interphone :

« Tout va bien Bouchard ?

-J'ai besoin de quelques minutes. Enlevez mon masque et apportez un bassine. »

Tous les chirurgiens me donnèrent chacun 25 dollars dès qu'elle pencha sa tête dans la bassine. Elle se releva et dit une phrase qui nous montra qu'elle était un requin :

« Masque ! J'ai une vie à sauver ! C'est pas en me regardant qu'on va lui donner un cœur et des poumons»

Amelia et ses réflexions se réveillèrent :

« Barbie va nous manger tout cru ! »

Hahn revint avec les organes, vérifia le travail d'Alice et la complimenta.

« Barbie va nous manger, piquer le boulot de Pierce et gagner un Harper Avery.

-Je vous l'avais dit, cette fille est l'avenir de cette hôpital. Un jour, elle sera Chef ! »

Après l'opération, tout le monde se rendit en salle des titulaires. Hahn nous rejoignit quelques instants plus tard.

Alex m'avait donné son soir de garde pour que je me fasse pardonner. J'allais donc voir cette femme une bonne partie de la nuit et elle allait me parler d'Alice et dut fait qu'elle soit l'avenir de la médecine.

Encore une fois, j'avais vu juste mais pas entièrement. Elle ne me parla que d'Alice.

Point de vue d'Alice

J'étais de garde cette nuit pour garder un œil sur Marie. Erica ne voulait pas que quelques choses lui arrivent. On avait décider de faire des rotations. L'une dort pendant que l'autre surveille la patiente et après inversement. Ça ne se passa pas comme prévu.

Erica commença par dormir pendant que je somnolai devant le lit de la patiente. Elle me bipa pour m'indiquer qu'elle était réveillée. Je ne la croisai pas dans les couloirs qui mener à la salle de garde. En ouvrant la porte, je tombai nez à nez avec la grande blonde qui était pour le coup à moitié nue. Elle venait de renverser son café sur sa blouse.

« Il n'y a plus de blouses propres. J'ai été vérifier.

-Tu peux rester en soutif, moi ça ne me dérange pas du tout ! »

Elle me sauta littéralement dessus et retira mes vêtements dans la foulé. On fit l'amour dans cette salle de garde. A cet instant il n'y avait plus de chirurgie, de pompiers, de petite copine sauf Arizona. Ça devrait être elle avec moi. Mais ce n'est que pour une nuit, Erica repart demain.

A la fin de l'acte, Hahn retourna auprès de la patiente, comme ci de rien n'était.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Hahn sortit de cette salle de garde, la respiration confuse et les cheveux en batailles.

Elle s'avança vers moi et me dit simplement :

« Vous aviez raison, j'ai eu ma chance avec Bouchard »

* * *

A mardi et laissez votre avis !


	14. Déstabilisée

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Déstabilisée**

Point de vue d'Alice

Ça fait des mois que je n'ai pas parlé d'autres choses que d'enfants malades avec Arizona. Je suis sur le point de terminer ma 3eme année et on en est toujours au point mort. Il n'y a plus de regard en coin, plus de geste amicaux. Tout ce qu'il reste, c'est un rapport professionnel glacial. Cependant, je passe le plus claire de mon temps en ortho pour donnez des consultes à la pédiatrie. Le chef d'ortho est un vieux croûton dont les enfants ont peur. C'est moi qui m'occupe donc des corvées. Bien évidement, de tous les chirurgiens pédiatriques de cet hôpital, c'est la chef du service qui est rattachée aux problèmes des os des petits patients. La plupart du temps, je plâtre des jambes, remboîte des épaules et prescris des anti-douleurs.

Aujourd'hui, mon emploie du temps est différent. Je passe TOUTE la journée au bloc avec Robbins. Elle a regroupé toutes les chirurgies le même jour pour éviter de me voir le reste de la semaine. Par chance, son résident était DeLuca. Le vieux chef d'ortho me laissait faire toutes les opérations que je souhaitais et même celles que je ne souhaitais pas. Il s'asseyait dans l'observatoire avec ses mots- croisé et levait la tête de temps à autre pour vérifier si j'avais paralysé le patient.

Bailey ne devait pas être au courant de ces pratiques mais je ne m'en plaignais pas le moins du monde.

Point de vue d'Arizona

9h. C'est l'heure de la première intervention de cette longue journée. Ce soir, Andrew et moi invitons nos collègues. J'avais expressément demandé à Andrew de ne pas inviter Alice. Je ne pourrais pas passer ma journée avec elle en plus d'un dîner. Ce n'est pas que j'ai un problème avec elle, c'est juste qu'elle me déstabilise et le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas être perturbée est d'être froide et fermée

11h42. Je viens de passé les 2h42 les plus déstabilisantes de ma vie. Elle a passé son temps à parler avec des sous-entendus sexuels et à me regarder l'air de dire qu'on devrait avoir une partie de jambes en l'air. Heureusement que ce n'était qu'Andrew sinon je me serais pissée dessus.

12h. La cafétéria était pleine à craquer. Alice était avec les 4eme année comme à son habitude. C'est dernier tant, Pagès avait rejoint le groupe. Les résidents étaient encore après se chamailler. Ça criait de partout.

« Ben, arrête de léchez le cul de Webber ! Commença Cross

-N'importe quoi, c'est Leah !

-Eh, moi j'ai rien dit ! Mais ces derniers temps, Jo se concentre sur la pédiatrie.

-Ehh ! Al aussi ! Riposta Jo

-Ah non, je déteste la pédiatrie, tout le monde c'est que c'est l'ortho mon truc.

-Tu es hypocrite, t'es h24 en pédiatrie en consulte ortho.

-Je suis la seule qui veut bien le faire.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ont un problème avec Robbins et Karev ?

-Non, avec les os miniatures ! Tout le monde les adore !

-Surtout toi et Jo !

-Ferme la Cross, répondirent les deux concernés en cœur.

Toute notre table souriaient.

-Je ne dis que la vérité, tu es la préférée des titulaires. A mon avis tu es passée sous le bureau..

Point de vue d'Alice

Cross commençait vraiment à me faire chier. Je répondis à sa remarque avec un naturel déconsertant :

« Je n'ai pas besoin, si ça peut te soulager, je suis vraiment meilleure que toi !

-Mais alors pourquoi tu t'es fais Robbins et Hahn. »

Tout se passa très vite. Je me levai et lui lançai mon verre dans la tête. Blessé dans son égaux, il fit de même. Trop c'est trop. Je me lançai sur lui, le point fermé. J'atteignis sa mâchoire et la frappai dans un angle impeccable.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Alice se leva, toute la salle se retourna pour voir sa réaction. Je pensais qu'elle allait le frappé. Elle attrapa son verre de smoothie et lui lança en pleine tête. Cross n'en resta pas là, il lui fit la même chose. Jackson est Owen se levèrent pour les séparer. Ils ne furent pas assez rapide. Alice frappa Cross en pleine tête. Le blond lui sauta dessus. Elle exquiva le premier coup mais le deuxième se posa dans son nez. D'un coup de pied, elle le fit basculer et c'est elle qui se retrouva en position de force. Elle le gifla encore une fois, avant qu'Andrew ne la soulève pour la faire sortir. DeLuca cria à Cross : « T'es vraiment un crétin ! »

Jackson et Owen relevèrent le blond et l'emmenèrent aux urgences pour pouvoir arranger sa mâchoire. Elle ne l'avait pas loupé. Dès deux, il était le plus amoché.

Je partis discrètement de la cafétéria pour aller voir comment Alice allait. C'est un peu de ma faute. Tout le monde croit qu'on a couché ensemble alors que pas du tout. Je la considère comme une ex-copine car on est sortit plusieurs fois ensemble et non parce qu'on a eu des orgasmes.

Dans la salle où elle était, il y avait Jackson qui regardait son nez et DeLuca qui lui tenait compagnie.

« Tu vas bien ?

-Oui ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai sauvé notre honneur. Cet idiot croit qu'on a couché ensemble alors que je me bats pour qu'il sache la vérité qui n'est que l'on a juste dîner et bu ensemble.

Je ne répondis rien, elle savait qu'il avait presque raison mais pour nous deux, il faut mieux qu'on est juste dîner ensemble. Jackson rompit le silence

-Ton nez n'est pas cassé. Ce ne sont que des micro-vaisseaux qui ont explosé durant le choc. Dans 10 minutes, tout ira mieux mais en attendant, reste ici car Cross est en trauma. Sa mâchoire est en miette.

-Merci docteur Avery. »

On laissa Alice seule, Andrew me rattrapa dans l'acenseur :

-On devrait l'inviter ce soir !

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça montrerait à tout le monde que vous êtes juste amies.

-Tu as invité Cross ?

-Oui mais je pense qu'il a compris qu'il ne fallait plus nous approcher.

-On voit cet après-midi comment ça se déroule et on lui propose avant de partir.

-D'ac ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Mon nez saigna encore pendant 15 minutes, j'allais rejoindre le bloc lorsque Bailey s'interposa entre moi et la sortie.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez donc foutu !

-J'ai défendu mon honneur. Le docteur a insinué des choses que je n'ai jamais faites et ça devant tout le personnel. Je lui ai dit que c'était faux et a persisté à dire que je mentais, j'ai donc envoyé mon smoothie kiwi-banane, qui était en passant délicieux, en pleine tête. Tout a ensuite dégénéré car c crétin a été vexé dans sa fierté à deux balles !

-Vous y avez été un peu fort sur la mâchoire. Que disait-il ?

-Que j'étais passé sous le bureau pour avoir mon poste et mes opérations.

-Sous le bureau de Robbins et Hahn ! C'est totalement faux, je n'ai jamais eu de relations sexuelles avec Robbins et avec Hahn, ça c'est produit après le service.

-Vous et Robbins, vous n'avez jamais …

-Jamais Chef, seulement dîner ! Lorsque je suis arrivée au Grey Sloan's, nous avons coupé tout contact et nous n'étions pas assez loin dans notre relation pour avoir des rapports !

-Bien, retournez travailler et évitez de croiser Cross, il vous en veut.

-Merci Chef. »

Je courus jusqu'au bloc 6, là où était prévu l'amputation d'un garçon ayant un cancer des os. Lorsque je suis arrivée, Robbins et DeLuca commençaient à se laver les mains. Je pris mon calot, un masque et les imitai. Andrew me fit un clin d'œil. Lorsqu'Arizona entra dans le bloc, il s'approcha de moi et me dit : « Soit sympa et ne la drague pas sinon tu n'auras pas ton cadeau. »

Il rentra dans le bloc en me laissant deviner le sens de ses paroles seule.

J'exécutai ses recommandations. A la fin de l'après-midi, il ne nous restait qu'un doigt cassé qui venait d'arriver aux urgences. Malheureusement, Andrew avait trop d'heure s'il restait. Il fut donc forcé de partir mais avant cela, il chuchota quelque chose à la blonde et me fit un clin d'oeil. Cette opération était mon cadeau ? Peut-être. Une broche posée plus tard, il ne restait plus que nous 2 dans le bloc.

« Avec Andrew, on fait un diner ce soir. Ca serait sympa si tu venais.

-Oui avec plaisir, pour quelle heure ?

-20h

-Je serais là, je dois apporter quelque chose ?

-Non, tout est prévu.

-A ce soir »

* * *

A Vendredi pour le chapitre où tout change 😉


	15. Un bon dessert

Voici le chapitre tant attendu ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Un bon dessert**

Point de vue d'Arizona

Les plans de table, je confirme, c'est très complexe entre ce qui s'aime, s'aime en secret et ne s'aime pas, c'est un vrai casse-tête. Après avoir essayé plein de combinaisons, j'en trouvai une assez satisfaisante.

Bailey au bout et moi de l'autre. D'un côté de la table : Ben, Leah, Becca, Maggie, Alex, April, Amelia et Chris et de l'autre : Richard, Meredith, Nathan, Jackson, Andrew, Owen, Alice et Jo.

Alice était à une place de moi mais trop loin pour que je puisse lui faire du pied.

Point de vue d'Alice

19h. Il faut que je mette quelque chose qui me mette en valeur. Heureusement, depuis le début de mon année de résidence, j'eus la possibilité de faire beaucoup de shopping.

J'opte pour mon jean en cuir, des escarpins que je mis dans le coffre de ma moto et un haut à manches longues noir en tout en dentelle. Je mis un soutien gorge noir assez sexy en dessous.

Je bouclai d'avantage mes cheveux pour qu'après avoir enlever mon casque, mes anglaises restent intactes. La seule touche de couleur sur moi fut mon rouge à lèvre rouge vif.

19h45. Je descendis au rez de chaussé de l'immeuble. Becca m'attendait. On partit à moto.

20h05. Arizona nous accueillit tout de blanc vêtu. Sa robe lui faisait un cul d'enfer.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Comme d'habitude, mes yeux furent attirés par la poitrine généreuse de la résidente. Elle l'avait surement fait exprès et ça marchait.

« Qu'est ce que vous buvez ?

-Bière

-Pagès ?

-Bière

-Avery ?

-Aussi »

Point du vue général

Tout le monde était arrivé. Andrew avait fait ses lasagnes. Ils discutèrent tous avant le repas. Alice était avec Jackson. Il regardait le nez de la blonde. Alex les rejoignit et commença à taquiner la jeune chirurgienne sur son altercation du déjeuner.

21h. Tout le monde se posa à table. Au début, on pouvait remarquer que la table était composé de plusieurs petits foyers de conversation. Au fur et à mesure, tout le monde écoutait les anecdotes des uns et des autres.

Arizona apporta la salade.

Point de vue d'Alice

Après avoir parler des meilleures opérations de chacun, Bailey entama le sujet Minnick, l'ex d'Arizona.

J'ai appris qu'elle avait quitté la chirurgienne le jour de notre premier rendez-vous. Gênée, je me levai pour aider Andrew. On se retrouva tous les deux et il vit mon malaise :

« Elle ne te l'avait pas dit pour Minnick

-Si mais je ne savais pas qu'elle venait de la plaquer.

-Si je te dis que c'est à cause de toi, tu te sentira mieux ?

-Bah je serai contente mais je serais assez gênée.

-Et bah c'est à cause de toi !

-C'est vrai !

-Oui ! »

Je retournai dans la salle à manger et croisai Arizona.

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as raconté ?

-Elle était gênée par la situation alors je lui ai dit que c'était à cause d'elle.

-Mais tu es malade !

-Relax, elle est contente que tu es succombé à son charme.

-Vraiment ?!

-Oui ! »

Je retournai à table en attendant que les lasagnes soient prêtes. Alice me dénudait du regard. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a regardé ainsi, c'était dans la douche. Elle ne regardait pas ma jambe, elle me regardait dans les yeux. Actuellement, je pouvais ressentir toutes les sensations de cette soirée. Je rougissait rien que d'y repenser.

Point de vue d'Alice

Bip Bip

« Qui est obligé d'y retourner ?

Je regardai mon bippeur et bien évidement, c'était moi !

Je me ruai sur mon casque

« Je me dépêche, jambe cassé, j'ai juste à poser un plâtre. Gardez moi une part. »

Point de vue d'Arizona

On entendit la moto partir à toute vitesse. Ce bruit revint 25 minutes plus tard.

« Alors ?

-Aucun des résidents ne sait poser un plâtre, alors ils ont préféré m'appeler moi plutôt que le chirurgien ortho de garde !

-Tu as de la chance, c'est encore chaud ! Dit Andrew. »

Elle mangea rapidement pendant que les autres se resservirent. Je débarrassai les assiettes avant qu'elle n'est terminée. Andrew remporta les plats. Alice arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec son assiette.

« Tu as besoin d'aide Arizona ?

-Oui tu peux essuyer la vaisselle s'il te plait ?

-Oui bien sur. »

Andrew repartit avec les assiettes.

« Al ?

-Oui ?

-Je suis contente que tu sois venue. »

Elle posa son chiffon, prit ma tête entre ses mains et m'embrassa. J''approfondis le baiser en introduisant ma langue dans sa bouche. Mes mains atteignirent ses hanches.

Point de vue d'Andrew

Je rentrai dans la cuisine pour aller chercher le dessert. Je m'arrêtai sur le seul de la porte. Arizona et Alice avaient réussit à concrétiser. Je repartis bredouille dans la salle à manger :

« Ou est le dessert ? Demanda Webber

-Dans la cuisine

-Et ? Continua l'ancien Chef

-C'est occupé

-Non ! Elles sont ensemble ?! S'exclama Shepherd

-Était, commenta Bailey.

-Chef, je pense qu'elles ont remis le couvert, conclu Karev

-Personne ne dit rien, personne ne sait rien, il ne s'est rien passé. On regarde ce qu'il va se passer, surenchérit Kepner. »

Arizona rentra dans la salle à manger. Tout le monde baissa la tête devant son assiette vide. Ma colocataire avait les cheveux ébouriffés et les bretelles de sa robe était tombées. Alice arriva dans le même état mais avec le dessert dans les mains.

« Oh le dessert ! S'exclama Webber »

Arizona s'approcha d'Alice et lui souffla quelque chose à l'oreille. Al devint rouge.

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Tu vas être mon dessert »

Tout le monde mangea du tiramisu et partit vite dans la foulé

« On rangera demain Andrew ! Je vais …

-Dépêche toi, elle t'attend dans ta chambre. »

Je montai l'escalier le plus vite possible. Elle m'attendait seulement vêtu de son string. Je verrouillai la porte et me tourna pour qu'elle puisse baisser ma fermeture éclaire et dégrafer mon soutien-gorge.

Nous étions à égalité.

Elle enleva son vêtement, me le lança et s'installa sur le lit. Je lui sautai dessus sur le champs. Je ne passai pas par quatre chemins et insérai deux doigts dans son vagin. Elle gémit à ce geste. Après l'avoir poussé à l'orgasme, on échangea de place.

Elle prit le soin d'y aller doucement, elle commença par m'embrasser et descendit jusqu'à mon bouton de plaisir. Je me crispai. On continua une bonne partie de la nuit.

Point de vue d'Alice

Je me réveillai à 5h du matin. Ari était collée à moi. Elle se réveilla lorsque je regardai l'heure

« Il est quelle heure ?

-5h

-On refait un tour ?

-Oui »

C'était le début d'une histoire sentimentale et sexuelle.

* * *

La suite sera Lundi, soyez là! Que pensez vous de cette concrétisation ?


	16. Ortho rime avec cadeau

Bonne lecture ! Ce chapitre sert de transition avec la suite des évènements.

* * *

 **Ortho rime avec cadeau**

Point de vue d'Arizona

Juillet arriva vite et Alice passa en 4eme année spécialisé dans l'ortho. Aucun chirurgien ortho présent dans l'hôpital n'était suffisamment compétant pour lui apprendre de nouvelles techniques et procédures. C'est même elle qui leur donne des cours. Bailey ne savait pas qui embaucher. Elle finit par se pencher sur un chirurgien d'une soixantaine d'année assez réputé mais qui manquait de modernité.

La chef demanda son avis au conseil de direction.

« Bailey, il faut quelqu'un d'innovateur, qui sait prendre des risques ! Commença Alex.

-Je sais mais qui ?

-J'ai bien une idée, dit Jackson.

-Qui ? Demanda Meredith

-Callie, répondit le jeune Avery

Tout le monde me regarda

-Robbins, vous savez comment ça se passe à New-York ?

-D'après ce que Sofia dit, c'est la chaos entre elle et Blake donc peut-être qu'on a une chance.

-Alors je vais lui proposer la totale !

-Il faut d'abord la faire venir pour un cas et on en profitera pour lui montrer ce qu'elle pourra faire si elle revient. Comme enseigner à l'une des meilleures futures chirurgiennes du pays, en évitant de dire que c'est la nouvelle copine de son ex-femme. »

J'en ne revenais pas, comment étaient-ils au courant ?

Point de vue d'Alice

Bailey avait embauché un nouveau chef en ortho. Personne ne savait qui c'était à part le comité de direction. Arizona n'avait pas voulu me le dire.

Tout le personnel se retrouva dans le hall. Bailey monta et commença :

« Aujourd'hui, nous accueillons un nouveau titulaire qui est nommé chef de l'ortho afin de former nos chirurgiens pour reprendre le flambeau.

Jo me donna un léger coup de coude.

-Les anciens, vous la connaissez déjà, il s'agit de Calliope Torres. »

Les titulaires applaudirent. Une brune aux cheveux courts arriva.

« Maintenant au boulot, Bouchard dans mon bureau !

-Oui chef ! »

Je suivis Bailey.

« Votre cadeau vous plaît ?

-Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Merci beaucoup.

-Vous vous êtes présentées ?

-Non

Elle prit son téléphone et demanda au docteur Torres de venir. La brune rentra :

« Vous vouliez me voir Bailey ?

-Je vous présente le docteur Alice Bouchard, c'est notre jeune prodige de l'ortho. C'est grâce à elle que le service tient toujours en place.

-Enchantée ! Vous êtes en 5eme année ?

-4eme année.

-Vous gardez le service ouvert depuis combien de temps ?

-Un an qu'elle fait des miracles, c'est notre mini-Callie

-Alors allons faire des miracles ensemble ! »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Callie et Alice se pavanaient côte à côte dans les couloirs depuis des semaines. Aucunes des deux ne connaissaient encore leur statue à mon égard. Je prévoyais de dîner avec les deux déesses de l'ortho et Sofia.

Elles s'entendaient si bien que c'était à faire peur. Elles se faisaient des blagues qu'elles seules comprenaient. Callie me parlait toujours d'Alice :

« Tu sais, elle est fabuleuse, c'est la meilleure 4eme année que j'ai jamais vu ! J'ai déjà vu des titulaires beaucoup plus nul et plus que j'aimerai le croire.

-Vraiment ?

-C'est l'avenir de cette hôpital ! Et en plus elle est tellement gentille ! Si elle n'avait pas quelqu'un, je pense que j'aurai tenté quelque chose avec elle !

-A ce point !

-Oui, tu vois depuis Mark, je n'ai pas eu à nouveau une complicité comme j'ai avec elle. Je pense que c'est une sorte de meilleure amie. »

Alice aussi ne jurait que par Callie. Selon elle, si Callie n'aurait pas été titulaire, elles seraient les meilleures amies du monde. Et moi je me retrouve entre mon ex-femme et ma copine qui, si je n'étais pas là, auraient testé toutes les salles de garde.

J'en discutais avec Richard qui se moquait de moi et la situation où je m'étais fourrée. Il me conseilla de leur dire au plus vite. A peine m'a-t-il dit ça que j'envoyai un message à Callie l'invitant à dîner pour lui présenter ma compagne et à Alice pour lui dire qu'elle allait rencontrer mon ex-femme ce soir.

Je m'assurai au près d'Andrew qu'il était bien de garde. Meredith proposa de garder Sofia.

19h. La première à arriver fut Al. Elle avait peur de la rencontrer. Je lui avais raconté tellement d'anecdote à son sujet. Elle prit un verre de vin blanc pour se détendre.

Ding Dong

Elle me cria: « Je vais ouvrir »

Point de vue d'Alice

« Callie, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Et toi ?

-Les filles, asseyez vous, demanda ma petite amie.

-Pourquoi, je ne comprends rien !

-Callie est mon ex-femme et Alice est ma petite amie. »

Aucune de nous deux ne répondit. On alla dans la cuisine se resservir un verre en laissant Arizona dans le salon :

« Alors ça, je ne m'y attendais pas ! Et moi qui lui racontait que si tu aurais été libre, j'aurai bien tenté un truc avec toi.

-Je n'ai pas arrêté de lui dire à quel point tu étais géniale »

On partit en fou rire. D'un commun d'accord, on retourna voir la blonde. Je l'embrassai délicatement comme un geste de pardon. Callie la serra dans ses bras.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Il semblait que la pilule était bien passée. Je sens qu'à nous trois, on va bien se marrer.

* * *

La suite mercredi! A partir de maintenant, je posterai le mercredi et le dimanche. L'heure varie en fonction de mes disponibilités.

Êtes-vous heureux du retour de Callie?


	17. La reine de l'ortho prend la relève

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **La reine de l'ortho prend la relève**

Point de vue d'Arizona

Comme une fois par mois, un vendredi soir, les titulaires se retrouvaient dans la même pièce pour faire le point avec Bailey. Ils parlèrent des opérations réussites et des décès en passant par les internes et les résidents. Bailey était d'humeur joueuse depuis quelques temps :

« Et si on laissait les résidents s'expérimenter dans le rôle de titulaires ?

-Les 5eme année ?

-Seulement ceux qui ont le niveau, qu'il soit en 5eme ou dans les autres années. Il faut qu'il est la carrure d'un titulaire. Un qui n'est pas à la hauteur sera un simple titulaire jusqu'aux meilleurs qui seront chef de service.

-On choisit qui on veut ?

-Oui mais il faut que tout soit pris en compte. Ces qualités mais aussi ces envies. Maintenant mettez vous d'accord. »

A la fin du débat, tout le monde y avait trouvé son compte.

Le lundi matin, comme prévu, Bailey annonça ce qui allait se passer cette semaine. Tous les résidents avaient hâte. Elle cita les résidents qui joueront des titulaires lambda avec leur spécialisation.

Point de vue de Webber

« Cross, général, ... »

Bailey allait maintenant nommer les chefs de service :

« Chef de la neuro, Jones

Chef de trauma, Murphy

Chef de la pédiatrie, Wilson

Chef de la plastique, Warren

Chef de la cardio, DeLuca

Chef de l'ortho, Bouchard

Chef de la général, Pagès

Maintenant, habillez-vous en titulaire, les chefs-juniors, rendez-vous dans la salle de conférence dans 10 minutes. »

Ils partirent en courant et revinrent à l'heure dans la salle de conférence. Tous les chefs des services les attendaient. J'étais au côté de Bailey.

« Vous avez été choisit pour nous prouvez que vous êtes fait pour votre spécialité. Vous devez faire un maximum d'opérations réussites au cours de cette semaine. Bien sur vous gérerez les urgences. Les vrais titulaires seront la pour vous surveiller. Les autres titulaires juniors sont à vos ordres. Le vainqueur sera le chef des résidents ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

J'ai quasiment géré le service avant l'arrivé de Callie donc c'est un jeu d'enfant. Torres en était consciente alors elle allait me mettre 2 fois plus à l'épreuve. Peu de résidents était attiré par l'ortho alors je pensai que j'allais devoir me dédoubler.

Bip Bip

Mon bipeur était le seul à avoir sonné, deux équipes de foot s'étaient battues, elles avaient été transférées aux urgences car tous les joueurs et les remplaçants étaient blessés.

« Jackpot !

-Combien de patients ?

-30 !

-C'est quoi ?

-Baston au foot ! Tous les joueurs sont amochés ! Bonne journée! »

Je partis en courant, bipai tous les résidents du service et des internes avant de rejoindre les urgences où était arrivé 4 joueurs. Les vrais chefs de services s'assirent dans le coin des urgences avec leurs carnets de note et leurs cafés.

Au début, je gérais super bien mais plus les ambulances arrivaient et moins je pouvais faire les consultes car j'étais attendu pour en faire d'autres.

Lz capitaine de l'équipe de Seattle était bien amoché, un poignée en vrac, le bassin déboîté et ces jambes étaient gonflées. Dès que je le vis, je sus qu'il fallait agir vite :

« Merde, lame de 10 !

-Il faut l'emmener en salle de trauma !

-J'ai pas le temps, infirmière lame de 10 ! »

J'ouvris ces deux jambes sous les yeux de toutes les urgences. Tout le sang atterrit sur mes pieds. Le garçon du lit d'à côté me vomit dans le dos.

Point de vue de Callie

« Tu abandonnes ? » criai-je à Alice

Elle enleva ses chaussures et sa blouse.

« Toi l'interne, tu fais quelle pointure ?

-39

-Donne moi tes chaussures et l'autre va me chercher une blouse, tu dois me la donner avant que je rentre au bloc ! Dépêchez ! »

La petite résidente emmena son patient directement au bloc :

« Bon bah je pense qu'elle va gagner ! Vous direz à vos résidents que la vrai titulaire est en 4eme année et qu'elle sait travailler. Je vais aller regarder le chef d'œuvre, je vous ramènerai des cafés car vous allez rester ici longtemps.

La seule personne qui avait l'air contente était Arizona.

-Va te faire Torres, dit Avery

-C'est pas juste, Bouchard est la meilleure en cardio et c'est toi qui l'a seulement parce qu'elle veut l'ortho, râla Pierce. Tu aurais pu choisir Wilson et me la laisser. »

Je lui fis un doigt d'honneur avant de rejoindre l'observatoire.

Bizarrement, tous les autres titulaires me rejoignirent dans l'observatoire :

« On doit juste surveiller les opérations alors on peut observer ton chef d'œuvre se planter

-Elle s'est pas se planter, elle est sait juste briller ! »

Alice rentra dans le bloc. Elle répara les jambes les doigts dans le nez. Elle monta sur la table pour replacer le bassin. Elle le fit et dès qu'elle fut descendu, le cœur lacha.

« Merde ! Il doit avoir le cœur en bouillit ! Il faut qu'elle le mette sur dérivation pour réparer le cœur !

-Bah alors dis-lui !

-Je n'ai pas besoin, elle est déjà entrain de le faire »

Elle venait d'ouvrir l'homme « Bipez DeLuca, j'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! »

Il arriva dix minutes après. Bouchard l'avait déjà mis sur dérivation, elle avait besoin de lui poser un patch mais ne pouvez pas le faire seule. Le cœur était trop fragile. Pierce avait raison, elle est très douée en cardio.

Ils sauvèrent ce garçon. Elle fit ça toute la journée.

Point de vue d'Arizona

22h. J'étais à l'appartement d'Alice mais sans elle. J'étais en sous-vêtement sur le canapé. Une clef déverrouilla la porte. Alice rentra, avec Callie.

« Au mon dieu Ari !

-Tu étais censée être seule ! »

Al alla me chercher des vêtements. Callie rigolait. Je pris un cousin et lui lançai dessus.

« Je t'ai déjà vu comme ça et même plus dénudé

-Je sais !

-Ari, où est le numéro de la pizzeria ? Demanda ma copine.

-Attend, je l'ai dans mon tel. Tiens ! »

On passa une assez bonne soirée. Callie resta dormir. J'avais laissé Sofia avec Andrew. La situation me rappela l'époque où il y avait Mark. Callie était Mark, moi j'étais Callie et Alice était moi, même si dans ce cas, Mark était l'ex et le meilleur ami de Callie. Alors que je suis l'ex et Alice la meilleure amie.

* * *

A suivre ... - Dimanche

* * *

Laissez votre avis, il est moins bien que certains autres car je veux faire une coupure avant qu'il y est des retours, des histoires de tromperie, des séparations.


	18. Brillante et terrifiante

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Brillante et terrifiante**

Point de vue de Callie

8h. Après les premières visites post-op, les choses sérieuses commencèrent. Alice devait traiter un patient atteint d'un cancer des os. Il devait être amputé des deux jambes. Ça sera la première double amputation de ma résidente. C'est une opération a double tranchant. Soit elle la fait parfaitement bien soit elle n'arrive pas à les couper. J'ai beaucoup misé sur elle.

Point de vue d'Alice

J'étais debout devant la table d'opération, en face de ces jambes à enlever. A cette heure là, j'étais la seule à opérer alors j'avais encore un beau public. L'interphone était resté allumé. J'entendais tout à fait tout ce que chacun disait.

« Elle ne va même pas demander une lame de dix !

-10 $ qu'elle s'arrête avant de commencer à couper.

-20$ qu'elle réussit.

-25$ qu'elle pleure comme un petit bébé.

J'étais d'humeur agressive et répondis

-50$ que ce n'est pas cet homme qui ne va plus avoir de jambes si vous ne la fermez pas !

Ils s'arrêtèrent et me regardèrent tous !

-Merci !

En répondant, je pris une lame de dix et fis une entaille dans chacune des jambes. Je pris la scie et coupa la première jambe.

-Je ne me sentais pas d'humeur de faire une dizaine de double amputation, dis-je en enlevant la jambe de la table et avant de réserver le châtiment à la deuxième. »

« 20$ pour Hunt chacun » ajoutai-je après avoir finit le dernier moignon.

Point de vue de Hunt

Bouchard venait de nous bluffer, il faut absolument qu'elle rencontre Christina. Elle en serait folle. Bouchard venait de nous faire du Erica Hahn : terrifiante mais brillante. Je me levai, coupai l'interphone et Grey déclara :

« La dernière personne qui m'a fait autant flipper, c'est la méchante sorcière blonde.

-Qui ? Demanda Amélia

-Hahn, répondit Alex, Meredith, Bailey et Callie en cœur.

-Pourquoi ce nom ? Demanda Robbins

-Christina la détestait et elle avait de quoi, elle est complètement cinglée et ne voulait pas d'elle en cardio. Alors on la surnommait la méchante sorcière blonde. Heureusement pour Christina, elle est partie avec ses singes volants pour laisser la place à la déesse de la cardio ! Expliqua Meredith

-Teddy était la déesse de la cardio ? S'exclama Callie

-Oui, toi la déesse de l'ortho, Bailey le tyran et les autres avaient aussi des surnom à l'époque. Hunt était G.I. Joe. Continua Grey.

-Hunt vous appelait les jumelles infernales toi et Christina, poursuivit Torres.

-Et les autres ? Demanda Pierce.

-On n'a qu'à en créer de nouveaux ! »

Torres prit un bout de papier et commença à noter.

Point de vue de Callie

« Bailey ?

-Mandy

-Grey ?

-Médusa

-Pierce ?

-Maggs

-Shepherd ?

-Amy

-Robbins ?

-Dr. Blondie

-Avery ?

-Junior

-Hunt ?

-G.I. Joe

-Kepner ?

-Keps

-Karev ?

-Dr. Maqué

-Riggs ?

-Mr. Grey

-Webber ?

-Chef

-Moi ?

-Dr. T

-Bouchard ?

-Dr. Hardcore bis

-Wilson ?

-Dr. tragédie

-Murphy ?

-Revenante

-Warren

-Papy

-DeLuca

-Dr. beau gosse

-Cross ?

-Dr. boulet, dit Alice qui venait de rentrer dans l'observatoire. Vous n'êtes pas au courant que ce n'est pas une semaine de congé !

-Oui, Dr Hardcore !

-Foutez-vous de moi mais quand je gagnerai 3 fois plus que vous, vous aurez bien les boules !

-Allez au boulot mini Hahn, tu râleras quand tu seras chef des résidents ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir s'ils se foutent de moi par rapport à mon histoire avec Erica ou parce que nous avons un caractère similaire. En tout cas, la semaine n'était pas finis et je dois leur prouver que je suis la meilleure chirurgienne qu'ils n'ont jamais vu, que même eux-même ne sont pas aussi doués que moi.

J'enchaînais les chirurgie, jour après jour. Le vendredi, Avery arriva en même temps que moi.

« Tu dois te dépasser aujourd'hui, on choisit ce midi. »

C'est ce que je fis. Je réparai des fractures ouvertes toute la mâtiné. J'avais l'impression que tout Seattle s'était passé le mot pour tomber et avoir le tibia qui sort de la jambe, littéralement. La première jambe charcutée que j'ai traité est arrivé à 7h. La dernière à 11h20. Entre temps, 5 personnes sont arrivées dans le même état.

C'est simple, je n'ai pas quitté la salle de trauma 1 de la mâtiné. A chaque fois que je finissais de préparer un patient pour qu'un autre chirurgien l'opère, un autre rentrait avec des ambulanciers. Callie n'était même pas resté pour me regarder. Elle restait dans les observatoires de bloc pour admirer les résidents qui eux, avaient de vrai opération pour prouver qu'ils sont fait pour la chirurgie.

Point de vue de Callie

J'avais missionné Kepner de me tenir au courant de la mâtiné de mini-Hahn. Chaque chef de service devait défendre un résident devant Bailey. Bien évidement, je parlai d'Alice.

12h. Tous les chefs de services, Webber et Bailley se retrouvèrent dans la salle de conférence.

« Je pense avoir fait mon choix, même si je l'ai fait dès que ce résident est arrivé dans notre hôpital et …

-On sait tous qui est ce résident Bailey !

-Je sais mais …

Un interne arriva en courant :

-On a besoin de vous tous ! Il y a eu un accident ! Riggs, Bouchard, Kepner et Warren sont partis sur les lieux. Entre temps, plein d'ambulances sont arrivées. J'ai fait le tour de l'hôpital pour vous trouver. »

Il n'a pas fallu en dire plus. On allait suivre l'interne lorsque le téléphone de Pierce sonna.

Point de vue d'Alice

« Bouchard, appelle Pierce. On a plusieurs cas de murmure et on doit faire plusieurs thoracotomies. A mon avis, on va devoir les faire dans les ambulances. Tu es capable d'en faire seule ?

-Oui, j'appelle l'hôpital »

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Attendez, c'est Bouchard ! Oui Bouchard, qu'est-ce que vous avez sur place ?

Maggie mit sur haut-parleur.

-On a plusieurs patients avec un murmure, et pas mal de thoracotomies à faire en urgence. On va les faire dans les ambulances, préparez des blocs car on doit être à 5 patients.

-Riggs les fait ?

-Oui, je vais également en faire car c'est urgent !

-Vous avez suffisamment de kit ?

-Malheureusement non mais on va faire de notre mieux ! _Bouchard, il fait un arrêt ! La rousse a les voix respiratoires gonflées, une trachéo en urgence !_ Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure ! _BOUM !_ Putain ça prend feu ! Kepner recule ! _Ahhh ! »_

Tout le monde se regarda et courut aux urgences en même temps.

14h50. Une autre ambulance arriva. April descendit :

« Ou sont les autres ? demandais-je

-Bouchard a rejoint l'équipe des pompiers car une des voitures a explosée. Warren a insisté pour rester avec elle. Ils avaient presque fini lorsque je suis partie. Riggs est dans l'ambulance qui suit.

-Et pour les thoracotomies ?

-Bouchard les a faite avant de retour jouer avec les flammes. Ils y avaient des gens coincés dans les voitures concernées. Warren et Bouchard connaissent la marche à suivre. »

16h. Toutes les victimes étaient arrivées cependant une ambulance arriva. Warren sortit. Et là, je perdis l'équilibre en voyant qui était sur le brancard.

Point de vue de Warren

Il restait un homme coincé sous une voiture en feu. Tous les pompiers étaient trop grands pour l'atteindre, sauf Alice. Elle s'engouffra entre les véhicules, lui fit les premiers soins et l'aida à sortir. D'un coup, une explosion survenue. Elle se jeta sur l'homme pour le protéger. Sa veste ne fut pas suffisamment épaisse pour protéger son ventre et une partie de son bras gauche. Elle était légèrement brûler. Ses anciens coéquipiers préférèrent l'envoyer aux urgences.

Arrivés au Grey Sloan's, je descendis, ouvris la porte de l'ambulance et Robbins s'effondra.

Jackson prit la relève pour Alice. J'aidai Robbins à se remettre de son choc et lui expliquai la situation. Instantanément, elle courut pour rejoindre Bouchard et commença à lui faire un sermons. Tous les titulaires observaient la scène. Miranda prit la parole :

« Je pense qu'on peut aller lui annoncer ! »

Ils rentrèrent tous dans la chambre. Par la vitre, je la vis retrouver le sourire. C'était notre Chef.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. A Mercredi !


	19. Le duel des services

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Le duel des services**

Point de vue de Bailey

Après avoir nommé Bouchard chef des résidents, j'appris dans la foulé que Riggs va en Jordanie car cet accident lui a redonné le goût de l'aventure, de travailler avec peu. Il ne me reste qu'à retrouver un chirurgien cardio-thoracique.

En salle des titulaires, les chirurgiens n'avaient qu'un seul nom à la bouche « Bouchard »

« Tout ce que je retiens c'est que sur les 5 thoracotomies, elle en a fait 2 et si je ne savais pas qu'elle était résidente de 4eme année, je vous aurais dit que c'est du travail de grand chirurgien. Elle gâche son talent en ortho, commença Pierce

-Elle a un don pour la chirurgie. La traumato, c'est fait pour elle ! Elle sait travailler sous la pression, dit Hunt

-C'est bête pour vous, elle a choisit l'ortho ! répondit Torres

-En tout cas, mini-Hahn est flippante avec une scie, plaisanta Karev »

La clef de cette équation est sous mes yeux, Hahn est la chirurgienne qu'il nous faut.

Point de vue d'Erica (Hahn)

 _Dring Dring Dring_

 _Grey Sloan's Mermorial vous appelle :_

« Allo ?

-Allo Dr Hahn, c'est Miranda Bailey.

-Bailey, que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Venir travailler dans mon hôpital

-Vous êtes directe ! Pourquoi accepterais-je ?

-Car vous êtes la personne la plus qualifiée pour ce job. Je sais qu'avec votre Harper Avery, vous avez beaucoup de demande mais vous serez nommée chef de la cardio dès la fin du contrat de la chef actuelle.

-Quel est le piège ?

-Torres est revenue

-Et Alice ?

-C'est la protégée de Torres

-Elle fait de l'ortho ?

-Oui

-C'est du gâchis, c'est la meilleure résidente que je n'ai jamais vu en tant que titulaire !

-Je comptais sur vous pour lui en faire prendre conscience.

-J'accepte ! Je commence quand ?

-Dès que vous pouvez !

-A demain Mandy ! »

Point de vue de Bailey

Je convoquai Pierce pour lui apprendre la nouvelle. Elle ne devait en parler à personne. Ça sera la surprise de la semaine.

Point de vue d'Erica

Je commence aujourd'hui et je sens que mon arrivée va faire parler. Je me garai sur le parking, mis mes lunettes de soleil, recoiffai mes longs cheveux blonds bouclés et sortis de ma voiture. Ca faisait plus d'un an que je n'avais pas mis les pieds à Seattle.

Bailey m'avait demandé de me faire discrète en arrivant et d'aller la rejoindre en salle de conférence. Le docteur Pierce m'aida à y accéder. Bailey était à l'interrieur. Dès que je rentrai dans la pièce, elle ferma le store et nous invita à s'asseoir.

« Les autres ne devraient pas tarder.

-Personne n'est au courant ?

-Personne

Toc Toc Toc

Bailey alla voir si ils étaient tous arrivés. C'était le cas. Elle sortit mais on pouvait entendre toutes ses paroles.

« Je souhaite vous présenter le nouveau chirurgien cardio-thoracique.

-Vous avez trouver un chirurgien qui puisse venir aussi rapidement. Riggs a donné sa démission i jours.

-J'avais des arguments convaincants.

-Vous avez engagé une merde c'est pas possible !

-Pourtant c'est actuellement l'un des meilleurs chirurgiens du monde

-A ce point?!

-Suivez-moi »

Miranda ouvrit la porte, je reconnus Grey et Karev. Ils faisaient une tête horrible. Robbins fit une petite mou mais vint me saluer. Je reconnus quelques chirurgiens que j'avais croisé l'année dernière. Et Callie. Son gobelet tomba sur le sol. Les autres s'écartèrent afin de nous laisser face à face :

« Callie.

-Erica.

-Ça fait combien de temps ?

-10 ans ...

-Waouh !

-… depuis que tu es partie sans me dire au revoir alors j'ai supposé que tu me quittais »

Il y eu un blanc. Bailey reprit la parole :

« Le docteur Hahn est notre nouvelle chirurgienne cardio-thoracique. A la fin du contrat du docteur Pierce dans un mois, elle prendra la tête du service comme elle le faisait il y a dix ans. Bien évidement, Pierce deviendra seulement titulaire dans le service de cardio. Maintenant, allez-y sauf Torres, j'ai deux, trois mots à vous dire. »

Point de vue de Callie

« Torres, vous laisserez Bouchard à Hahn aujourd'hui.

-C'est une blague j'espère !

-Non, tous les membres du conseil sont d'accord, il faut lui faire découvrir la cardio car elle a un vrai potentiel et il serait dommage qu'elle s'en rende compte après s'être spécialisé en ortho.

-Et je serai avec qui ?

-Wilson. »

Il ne manquait plus que ça. Elle revient comme une fleur et me pique ma meilleure résidente ! Elle a déclaré la guerre !

Point de vue d'Alice

Arizona rentra dans le vestiaire des résidents. Tout le monde sortit. Elle ferma la porte et m'embrassa avec fougue :

« Que me vaut ce bonjour si chaleureux ? Demandai-je en reculant ma tête juste suffisamment de temps

-Hahn est la nouvelle chirurgienne cardio.

Elle continuait à m'embrasser. Ces mains descendirent dans mon dos.

-Arrête, Callie doit m'attendre !

-Tu ne me quitteras pas pour elle ?

-Pour Callie ?!

-Hahn !

-Non, je suis trop folle de toi ! Je t'aime.

C'était la première fois que je prononçais cette phrase. Elle avait l'air rassurée.

-Je t'aime Alice, dit-elle en déposant un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres. »

On sortit du vestiaire et quelques mètres plus loin, Bailey nous stoppa pour m'apprendre que je suis sous les ordres d'Erica aujourd'hui car je n'ai soit disant pas suffisamment d'heure en cardio. Ari partit rapidement dès que la Chef avait prononcé Hahn. J'adore la cardio mais je n'ai pas envie de rester seule avec Erica, Dieu seul sait ce qui pourrait se produire. J'ai un faible pour les blondes.

Point de vue d'Erica

J'attendais Bouchard dans le service cardio. Je la vis arriver de loin. Ses cheveux châtains avaient considérablement poussés. Elle avait deux nattes qui lui arrivaient sous la poitrine.

« Contente de vous voir Dr. Bouchard !

-Pareillement Dr. Hahn. Qu'est ce que nous avons aujourd'hui ?

-Nous allons commencer doucement. Je suis assignée aux urgences pour les consultations cardio-thorasique.

-Je vais faire quoi ?

-Me seconder. Si vous êtes convaincu de votre journée, la semaine va vous plaire »

-Je suis seulement avec vous aujourd'hui.

-On verra bien »

Point de vue d'Alice

Je passai ma matinée à m'occuper d'un vieil homme. Hahn me laissa en toute improvisation. Il n'avait rien de très grave mais je fis quelques examens pour être sure. Ma supérieure me rejoignit au scan. On passa un excellent moment. On se prit d'un fou rire. Callie passa au même moment devant la pièce.

Le midi, Erica me demanda si je pouvais manger avec elle car la situation avec Callie était tendu. On mangea alors toutes le deux sous le regard de tous les titulaires. J'appris qu'elle avait découvert son homosexualité avec Callie. Je lui confiai que j'étais en couple avec Arizona et comment c'était mal parti.

Pendant le repas, Karev m'envoya plein de message. « Mini Hahn et maxi Hahn ! » « Dr. Hardcore et son clone » « Attention ta copine a peur que tu te retapes ton plan cul ! »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe, tu reçois beaucoup de message.

-C'est rien, c'est les autres qui me chambrent.

-A quel sujet ?

-A l'hôpital on m'a surnommé Mini-Hahn car je te ressemble.

-Sur quel point on se ressemble ?

-Quand je suis au bloc, je suis une véritable machine et les bruits me dérangent. Alors quand j'ai des légers pétages de plomb, on me compare à toi et ton caractère.

-Laisse moi deviner, c'est Grey et Karev qui disent ça !

-En parti !

-On n'a pas le temps de parler d'idiots, on a du travail. C'est pas en donnant des surnoms ridicules qu'on gagne un Harper Avery. »

Erica avait compris que Callie lui en voulait mais elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser marcher dessus par son ex.

* * *

A dimanche pour la suite !


	20. Tout en transplantation

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tout en transplantation**

Point de vue de Callie

Erica avait fait fort. Elle avait convaincu Bouchard de rester avec elle toute la semaine. Elle avait plusieurs transplantations et s'était assurée qu'Alice était également dessus. Tout le monde était heureux que Bouchard se retourne vers la cardio. Wilson était douée et faisait un maximum d'effort pour atteindre l'excellence. J'étais impressionnée. Elle me raconta qu'elle pensait se spécialiser en ortho. Dans tous les cas, la relève est assurée.

Point de vue d'Arizona

J'appris par Callie qu'Al avait demandé à changer de service pour aller avec Hahn. Ça sent mauvais. Cette femme est légèrement nympho alors il va falloir qu'elle ne soit pas trop collante.

Point de vue d'Alice

J'entamai une nouvelle journée dans le service de cardio. Depuis que j'ai été nommé chef des résidents, je ne fais presque plus rien à part opérer et faire des plannings. Je n'avais pas vu Arizona en dehors de l'hôpital depuis presque une semaine. A chaque fois que je la croisais, j'étais évidemment avec Erica alors qu'en soit, j'étais avec elle que pour débriefer des opérations. Aujourd'hui, nous avions des transplantations. C'est le genre d'opération ou on est peu de personne dans le bloc car c'est très minutieux et où on parle pendant des heures avec les gens. Connaissant le caractère possessif d'Arizona, j'ai intérêt à ne pas trop parler ou à m'assurer qu'elle ne viendrait pas à l'observatoire guetter l'évolution de notre relation.

La première commençait à 9h et nous prendrait la mâtiné. J'y allai en avance. Erica était déjà là. En me voyant, elle sourit. Son sourire était magnifique mais peu de gens l'avait déjà vu.

« Tu es prête ?

-Oui, je suis faite pour les transplantations.

-Pierce revient avec le cœur. Elle est en route. Je l'ai convaincu de te laisser sa place. Elle a tellement hâte de te voir toucher un cœur qu'elle serait prête à te donner le service entier.

-Je ne demande que ça !

-Et ça va avec Torres ?

-Et bien, elle m'a trouvé une remplaçante !

-Du Torres tout craché ! Bon, allons mettre tous les titulaires à nos pieds. »

On rentra dans le bloc. Tout le monde avait du se passer le mot, l'observatoire était bondé.

Pierce rentra avec le cœur au même moment : « Bonne chance »

On mit le patient sur dérivation avant de retiré l'organe défecteux. Je me sentais dans mon élément. J'en avais même fini par oublié l'ortho et Arizona. Pourtant elle était là à observer.

On replaça le cœur neuf, enleva la dérivation et attendit que le cœur reparte.

« Allez repart ! » chuchota Erica comme une prière. Le moniteur commença à indiquer que le cœur repartit

-On referme, félicitation docteur Bouchard ! J'espère que nous allons faire ça toute la journée !

-Merci, moi aussi !

-Refermez.

-Merci beaucoup »

Elle sortit se laver les mains me laissant seul face un une réussite

On se rejoignit pour déjeuner. Entonnement, Pierce se joignit à nous en entraînant Avery avec elle.

« C'était géniale tout à l'heure !

-Merci Pierce !

-Ce soir, j'organise un dîner avec certains chirurgiens, vous pouvez venir et emmener quelqu'un avec vous.

-Je verrai avec Arizona

-Je peux emmener quelqu'un moi aussi ? Demanda Erica.

-Bien sur !

-Je viendrais avec ma petite amie alors, elle vient d'arriver à Seattle.

-J'ai hâte de la rencontrer, tu ne m'a rien dit ! conclus-je »

Point de vue d'Erica

On passa l'après-midi au bloc, bien évidemment , le sujet petite amie refit surface.

« Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu avais quelqu'un ! Je t'ai raconté toute ma vie et toi la tienne mais je pense que tu as oublié un morceau assez important !

-Écoute, je n'allais pas te raconter quelques choses alors que la situation est légèrement tendu entre moi et elle en ce moment !

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle n'a pas bien pris mon départ aussi rapide de L.A. Mais comme elle a l'air de s'en être remit. Je pense que la présenter à tout le monde peut être un bon moyen qu'elle comprenne pourquoi je suis venu ici.

-Elle est chirurgienne ?

-Non, psychiatre.

-On verra bien ce soir ! »

Point de vue d'Arizona

 _Bip Bip_

De : Alice Bouchard

Ce soir, Pierce nous invite chez elle. Met toi belle ! J'ai bien l'intention de poursuivre la soirée avec elle ;)

A: Alice Bouchard

Alors met toi sur ton 31 ;)

Point de vue de Pierce

Tout était enfin près. Meredith et Amelia avaient mis la table et j'avais cuisiné. Je fêtais mon anniversaire. Tous mes amis proches étaient invités. Bien évidemment Jackson, April, Richard, Miranda et Ben, Owen, Callie, Arizona et Alice, Alex et Jo, et Erica et sa petite amie.

Jackson arriva le premier. Je ne le vis pas entré. Il s'approcha de moi. J'étais de dos. Il me serra dans ses bras.

Tous les autres arrivèrent au fur et à mesure.

Point de vue d'Alice

Arizona passa me chercher à l'hôpital. Elle m'avait ramené des vêtements et des sous-vêtements. Elle avait bien sur pris ses favoris. On arriva après une grande majorité des invités. Erica et sa fameuse psychiatre n'était pas arrivées.

Jackson n'arrêta de me chambrer sur le retour d'Erica. Arizona riait jaune.

Ding Dong

Amelia alla ouvrit la porte :

« Violet !

-Amelia ! Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Bah c'est chez moi ! Alors c'est toi la petite amie d'Hahn !

-Moi même ! Ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !

-Rentre, il faut que les autres te rencontrent ! Tient voici Jackson Avery !

-Du Harper Avery ?

-Oui moi même, son petit fils.

-Hahn, je vous laisse présenter les autres, je dois aller donner un coup de main à Meredith !

Erica prit la parole et s'arrêta devant moi

-C'est Alice Bouchard, la meilleure résidente que je n'ai jamais vu. C'est une pépite.

-Enchantée, Violet Turner !

-De même ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de vous ! »

Point de vue d'Erica

Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça. Shepherd connaissait Violet, l'ancienne Violet, la version hétéro et mariée, puis la veuve. Cette nouvelle me fit légèrement peur. En sortant avec moi, la brune avait insisté sur le fait qu'elle souhaitait passer à autre chose. C'est dernier temps, elle regrettait un peu ses choix.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Alice avait l'air perturbé par sa rencontre avec la copine de Hahn. Maggie invita tout le monde à s'asseoir, le dîner allait être servit. J'étais entre Alice et Owen. A la droite d'Alice, Callie faisait une tête affreuse. J'ai cru comprendre qu'Al avait abandonné l'ortho pour la cardio. Depuis, les deux meilleures amies ne s'étaient pas adressées la parole :

« Parle avec Callie » chuchotai-je à l'oreille de ma compagne.

Point de vue d'Alice

« Tu m'en veux ?

-Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ?

-Bah j'ai quitté l'ortho !

-Ce n'est pas une raison pour que je t'en veille ! Tu préfères la cardio ! Tu n'allais pas choisir l'ortho si ce n'est pas la que tu es épanouie !

-Alors si tu ne me vais pas la tête, pourquoi tu ressembles à une dépressive ?

-Je suis seule. Toutes les lesbiennes autour de moi ont une nana sauf moi alors qu'à la base, j'étais la seule à en avoir une !

-Leah aime les vagins et elle est célibataire !

-J'ai assez donner avec les résidentes !

-Et elle va finir sa résidence dans quelques semaines !

-Non même pas en rêve, elle m'a attaquée en justice alors qu'elle aille se faire foutre

-Bien madame ! »

Elle me fit un bisou sur la joue comme sorte de trêve.

Le repas se passa plutôt bien. Violet raconta une multitude d'anecdotes. Elle nous parla d'Addison, une ancienne chirurgienne du Grey Sloan's. On rentra à mon appart tellement fatiguées qu'aucune de nous deux n'avait la force de faire autre chose que dormir.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu ! A mercredi pour la suite!


	21. Coups dans le dos

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Coups dans le dos**

Point de vue d'Alice

Depuis quelques temps, Arizona semblait se rapprocher de moi à chaque fois que l'on croisait Erica. La nouvelle chef de la cardio avait beau avoir une petite amie, ma blonde était à chaque fois en panique. Je la comprends. Si Eliza Minnick revenait pour X ou Y raison, j'aurai peur. A l'inverse, quand elle est avec Callie, j'ai confiance en elle car j'ai confiance également en Callie. Le problème d'Arizona, c'est qu'elle écoute ce que disent les autres sur Erica et elle n'a pas confiance en elle. La chirurgienne cardio-thorasique n'est pas un méchant monstre. Il faut l'apprivoiser pour la connaître.

La toute dernière nouveauté est qu'Erica pense qu'Arizona fait exprès de me garder près d'elle pour lui montrer qu'elle a gagné, qu'elle a eu Callie et moi.

Pour la survit de l'hôpital, il faut que Pierce soit toujours disponible pour les urgences pédiatriques car si ce n'est pas le cas, on a le droit à des scènes plutôt comiques !

Point de vue de Bailey

Quand l'année dernière, je disais que Robbins est une vrai ado, je le pensais et je le pense toujours. Avec Hahn, elles ont créé un jeu de rivalité débile. A chaque fois qu'elles sont face d'un patient, elles sont au petit soin avec eux et essaye de dire les symptôme la première. Hahn est la plus rapide mais Robbins se fait mieux comprendre alors c'est toujours une belle cacophonie.

Je suis sure que dans les jours à venir, on va devoir les séparer avant qu'elles ne s'entre-tuent.

Point de vue d'Erica

L'unijambiste commence vraiment à me prendre la tête. Elle a intérêt à se calmer avec moi car à cette allure, elle va finir avec deux jambes en métal !

Elle dénigre mon travail alors qu'elle n'a pas l'expérience nécessaire pour le faire ! Que Richard le fasse, ça passe mais qu'une gamine qui joue avec des animaux en plastique pour « mettre le mini-humain en confiance », ça n'est pas à mon goût. La première fois que je l'ai rencontré, je l'ai trouvé accueillante et professionnelle mais là c'est tout l'inverse.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Hahn n'a pas l'air de beaucoup m'apprécier. A chaque fois que je lui fais un commentaire sur comment on aurait pu faire mieux, elle esquisse une petite mou. J'avais trop peur de mettre les choses au claire. Elle a quand même gagner un Harper Avery. Il suffit qu'elle envoie des lettres négatives dans tous les hôpitaux du pays pour que ma carrière stagnent au Grey Sloan's.

Si je dois crever l'abcès, il faut absolument que je sois diplomatique. Il faut être dans un lieu où il y a du monde mais que l'on parle juste toutes les deux, la cafétéria, et soit y aller franc-jeu ou subtilement. C'est le genre de chose que je verrai au moment même car si je vois qu'elle a l'air de bonne humeur, y aller franchement est une bonne idée et inversement.

Point de vue d'Erica

En salle des titulaires, Robbins s'approcha de moi et me demanda si on pourrait déjeuner ensemble. J'acceptai dans l'optique de mettre fin à une guerre sans queue ni tête.

Le midi même, je m'assieds à une table seule et fus très vite rejoint par Alice. Je lui racontai tout alors c'est en deux en trois mouvement qu'elle se releva et alla avec DeLuca.

Je mangeai mon entrée. Personne. Mon plat. Toujours personne. Mon dessert. Encore personne.

Énervée comme jamais, je quittai la cafétéria en furie. Pour la survie de tout le monde, je fus contente d'apprendre que je n'avais pas d'intervention l'après-midi et donc que je pouvais aller retrouver Violet et Lucas.

Le lendemain, j'espérai trouver Robbins à la cafétéria. Elle y était. Seule à une table. Je lâchai mon plateau sur la table, ce qui la fit sursauter.

« Je vais vous dire une chose Robbins, hier j'espérai vraiment qu'on arrête ce petit jeu débile mais vous êtes encore une enfant et vous vous croyez intelligente de laisser quelqu'un en plan. Vous aviez mon numéro et si vous aviez eu un empêchement, vous auriez pu me le dire !

-Je ne l'ai pas fait ?

-Non sinon j'aurais été un peu moins bruyante en vous parlant !

-Je suis vraiment désolée, j'allais venir mais mon opération à durée plus longtemps que prévu.

-Arrêtez de vous foutre de moi. Je ne vous ai jamais rien fait alors pourquoi êtes-vous si mesquine avec moi ?

-C'est vous qui êtes méchante avec moi !

-Avoir votre petite amie en temps que résidente c'est être méchante?!

-Essayer de l'emballer ça l'ai ?

-N'importe quoi ! Pourquoi je voudrais coucher avec elle alors que j'ai quelqu'un et que je l'ai déjà fait ?

-Justement parce que vous l'avez déjà fait !

-Mais Alice est avec vous, je ne suis pas ce genre de personne docteur Robbins ! Vous l'êtes, pas moi ! »

Point de vue de Bailey

Bien évidemment, j'avais raison. Après s'être hurler dessus, elles commencèrent à se battre. Robbins avait porter le premier coup. Hahn ne se laissa pas faire et riposta directement. Heureusement pour la survie des deux femmes, Hunt et Karev les séparèrent avant qu'elles n'aient le temps de se blesser. Bouchard avait l'air contrarié mais je ne savais pas dire contre laquelle. Hahn partit avec son plateau hors de la pièce. Alica la suivit.

Point de vue d'Alice

« Mais qu'est ce qui vous à pris ?

-Ta copine insinue que je suis une briseuse de ménage alors que tout le monde sait qu'elle n'a pas besoin d'aide pour briser ses relations, elle le fait très bien toute seule !

-C'est méchant Erica !

-Elle a frappé en premier !

-C'est pas une raison !

-Ça serait mieux pour toi de repartir en ortho !

-Hors de question, ce n'est pas parce que vous ne pouvez pas vous voir en peinture que je dois compromettre mon avenir !

-J'espérais que tu refuses.

-Mais bien sur !

-Allez on va travailler, c'est pas cette garce qui a des Harper Avery à gagner ! »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Je n'en reviens toujours pas, Alice avait choisit son camp et ce n'était pas avec moi.

* * *

A dimanche pour la suite ! Qu'est ce qu'il va ce passer selon vous ?


	22. Entre deux blondes

Mini-chapitre pour faire basculer l'intrigue, bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Entre deux blondes**

En rentrant de l'hôpital, je remarqua un mot sur le bar.

 _Al,_

 _Je rentrerai un peu plus tard._

 _J'espère qu'on passera quand même une bonne soirée._

 _A ce soir, je t'aime._

 _Ari_

J'allai préparer une soirée digne de ce nom. Il n'était pas trop tard, l'épicerie du coin de la rue devrait être ouverte.

Je pris mon sac de course et me dépêchai de descendre l'escalier. Arrivée au magasin, je pris de quoi faire un vrai repas français comme dans mon enfance. J'hésitais entre le bœuf bourguignon et une ratatouille avec du poulet rôti. Malheureusement, je n'avais pas la recette du bœuf bourguignon et je ne me voyais pas appeler ma tante car en France, il doit être 4h du matin. J'optai pour la ratatouille et le poulet rôti.

Je préparai tout et allai m'habiller pendant que tout cuisait. J'enfilai des sous-vêtements noirs et une robe blanche opaque.

Tout était près ! Il ne manquait plus qu'Arizona. Elle arriva sans plus tarder. Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle me chercha du regard. J'étais en train de servir le repas dans nos assiettes. Elle s'approcha de moi et me couvrit de baiser dans le cou.

« J'ai hâte de goûter !

-Je ne suis pas sur du fait que c'est comestible. Je ne me souvenais pas trop de la recette.

-Je ne parlais pas du repas, je parlais du dessert ! »

Après avoir mangé aussi rapidement que possible, on se retrouva en lingerie. Alors qu'on alla commencer notre affaire, la sonnette retentit.

Je pris mon peignoir et allai ouvrir. Erica se trouvait devant moi. Elle me sauta dessus et m'embrassa tendrement. J'entendis des pas derrière moi. Ari était en train de nous mater. Sans savoir comment, nous nous sommes retrouvez à trois dans mon lit ...

 _ **Bip Bip**_

Je venais d'émerger, la place à côté de moi était vide. Toute cette mésaventure n'était que rêve et fantasme. Plus que jamais, je me retrouvai seule.

* * *

A Mercredi pour la suite !


	23. Joyeuse Réalité

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Joyeuse réalité**

Point de vue d'Arizona

J'avais passé la nuit dans une salle de garde. Je n'avais eu aucune nouvelle d'Alice et commençais à croire qu'elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de la situation. Mes doutes furent levés lorsqu'elle évita Erica. Elle était en train de demander à tout le monde où est ce que j'étais. Au moment où enfin quelqu'un se décida à lui répondre, je tournai le dos et fis mine de travailler.

« Ari, je sais que tu m'en veux mais s'il te plait, est-ce que nous pouvons avoir une conversation constructive ?

-Oui, tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi au bloc, on aura tout le temps de parler !

-Bien sure !

-Ça ne te dérange donc pas de laisser ta très chère Erica toute seule ? Demandai-je ironiquement.

-Je préfère largement être avec toi.

-J'espère bien ! »

On alla au bloc. Elle me regardait en chien de faïence.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parler hier au lieu de rester ici ?

-Tu n'avais pas l'air de t'y intéresser !

-Arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas vrai, ne fait pas la victime ! C'est toi qui a frappé Erica, pas moi !

-Erica par ci, Erica par là, tu n'as qu'Erica à la bouche !

-Ari, c'est mon mentor ! C'est grâce à elle que je fais de la cardio et que je vais autant au bloc ! Le seul truc qui te dérange s'est qu'il s'est passé une nuit entre nous et tu as peur ! A la différence de toi, je ne te dis pas « tu es trop proche de Callie, pourquoi Leah est toujours dans ton service ».

-Tu sais très bien qu'il ne se passera rien avec elles !

-Oui alors pourquoi tu ne sais pas qu'il n'y aura rien avec Erica ! En agissant ainsi, tu me délaisses plus qu'autre chose et la seule personne qui me parle, c'est Erica ! C'est un cercle vicieux ! Plus tu vas te faire des films, plus je serais avec elle !

-Cette situation est ridicule, tu es toujours en train de la défendre !

-C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité !

-Sors de mon bloc !

-Ari, tu réagis comme une enfant !

-Oui, tout à fait ! Tu as fait ton choix, je le respecte ! Tu n'oses pas me quitter alors c'est moi qui le fait ! »

Elle partit en sanglot. Je pris soudain conscience de la gravité de mes paroles.

Point de vue d'Erica

J'étais en train de me préparer pour aller au bloc lorsque je vis Bouchard sortir du bloc de Robbins en pleurs. Il me restait quelques dizaines de minutes avant de commencer l'opération. Je pris mon courage à 2 mains et alla la rejoindre dans la salle de garde dans laquelle elle s'était réfugiée.

« Alice, tout va bien ?

-C'est pas le moment Erica !

-Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ?!

-Oui mais là, je pense que ça ne fera qu'aggraver la situation.

-C'est à cause de Robbins et de moi ?

Elle ne répondit rien.

-Elle t'a quittée ?

Aucune réponse. J'avais donc vu juste.

-Vous avez discuté et elle n'a pas compris

Toujours rien. Je lui fis un baiser sur la joue.

-J'ai un résident en moins, tu veux venir avec moi au bloc ? Je suis dans le 5.

-J'arrive le temps de me ressaisir !

-Bien ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Après plusieurs semaines d'acharnement, j'arrivai en 5ème année avec le soutien de mon mentor. A moi seule, je comptai plus d'opération que tous les résidents générales et pédiatriques réunis. Wilson, Murphy et Warren avaient pris leur envole. Jo suivait sa passion pour l'ortho et Ben pour la chirurgie reconstructrice. Ils étaient toujours dans l'hôpital mais Leah était partit de l'autre côté des États-Unis à Boston.

Presque tous les résidents me détestaient comme le cercle d'amis d'Arizona. Karev ne me parlait presque plus, Grey m'esquive et Webber laisse Bailey s'occuper de mon dossier. La blonde ne bipait plus que Pierce pour les consultes cardios.

Hahn faisait venir des cas très rare de tout le pays pour me faire pratiquer toutes les procédures possibles et imaginables. Malgré cela, notre relation était au point mort. Violet n'allait pas tarder à retourné à L.A. car elle ne trouvait pas de job à son goût à Seattle. Je redoutais ce moment car avec personne dans les environs, les choses pourrait bien finir comme la dernière fois.

Point de vue de Bailey

Je faisais des pieds et des mains pour que Bouchard soit suffisamment épanouie pour qu'elle accepte de rester lorsqu'elle aura passé ses examens en fin d'année. J'ai bien peur que ses relations personnelles ne la poussent à aller voir ailleurs. Je n'ai aucune envie de virer des titulaires alors j'ai bien envie qu'elle se décide seule ou qu'elle se la fasse à la Yang. Si elle part, elle reviendra.

En attendant que la situation Robbins/Hahn/Bouchard se tasse, j'avais fait de mon possible pour les diviser en deux groupes, parfois trois.

« Bouchard, vous êtes mon meilleur résident alors c'est difficile pour moi de vous demandez de quitter le service de cardio quelque temps. »

Elle s'était promenée dans tous les services faisant des miracles à chaque fois. J'avais cédé au bout de 2 semaines. La condition était que dès qu'un titulaire a besoin d'elle, elle ne peut pas se désister. C'est alors que dorénavant, elle était tout le temps au bloc et ça en énervait plus d'un.

Point de vue d'Erica

Violet était reparti après avoir passé près d'un mois et demi à Seattle. Je pensais sincèrement à repartir également mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Alice en plan et partir pour une blonde qui ne voit pas quand quelqu'un est fou amoureux d'elle. J'avais fait tout mon possible pour remotiver Alice. Maintenant, elle était plus que jamais déterminé. Elle savait tout faire alors qu'elle n'était qu'au début de sa dernière année. Le seul secteur où elle n'était pas très au point était la chirurgie cardiaque et thoracique pédiatrique. Elle allait devoir se confronter à ses anciens démons qu'elle le veille ou non. J'avais repoussé ce moment au maximum mais c'est le moment.

Point de vue d'Arizona

« Fille de 2 ans, elle n'arrête pas de crier. La mère a paniqué et comme sa fille fait de l'asthme.

-D'accord, je m'en charge

Je contrôlai l'état de l'humaine miniature.

-Bipez la cardio

-Pas besoin, je m'en occupe

Alice était avec le patient du lit d'à coté.

-D'accord »

J'observais la scène d'échange. Alice réussit à allongé l'enfant. Cette dernière voulait attrapé le stéthoscope de mon ex.

« Effectivement, il y a un murmure. Ça ne te dérange pas si s'est moi qui opère ? Pierce est occupée mais Hahn est libre si tu préfères

-Non ne t'inquiète pas, je peux rester dans une pièce avec toi. »

La situation était semblable à notre première coopération. Au scan, personne ne parla. Je la suivis jusqu'au bloc. Pendant que l'on se lavait les mains, je la regardai discrètement. J'avais l'impression que plus j'étais loin d'elle, plus elle était jolie. Ses fossettes me manquaient. Si je n'avais pas autant d'honneur, je me serai excusée et je lui aurai demandé que l'on se remette ensemble. Mais connaissant aussi la dignité d'Alice, je peux être sur qu'elle dira non pour me faire mijoter avant de revenir.

L'opération fut un franc succès, ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu pratiquer et elle a nettement renforcer sa technique malgré son talent de base. Hahn chaperonna toute l'intervention. Je pris quand même mon courage à deux mains pour la félicité. On était peu être en froid mais je ne devais pas nier l'évidence, c'est un génie. Malheureusement, tous les autres hôpitaux le savent et vont d'ors et déjà lui faire la cour.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, à Dimanche pour la suite!


	24. Averys

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Averys**

Point de vue de Jackson (Avery)

« Alice ?!

-Oui

-Ça te dirai de venir avec moi à Boston. Ma mère a une opération avant-gardiste et propose que j'y participe. J'ai le droit de choisir mon bras droit. Naturellement, je te le propose !

-Mais Warren ?

-Il a déjà eu l'occasion d'en voir lors de son internat à L.A. Alors, t'es de la partie ?

-Bien sur, j'ai surtout hâte de rencontrer ta mère !

-Je ne sais pas si vous allez bien vous entendre, vous avez le même caractère de merde. Soit ça passe soit ça casse !

-Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Junior, je vais tellement l'impressionner qu'elle n'aura que mon nom à la bouche !

-Je ne m'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai peur qu'il y est des insultes après l'énonciation de ton nom. Si tu ne lui plais pas, elle peut te faire virer du Grey Sloan's !

Elle me donna un coup dans le bras

-Dans ce cas, elle va être ma plus grande fan ! »

On s'envola pour Boston dans la soirée après que chacun soit respectivement rentré pour prendre quelques affaires pour une durée indéterminée car ma mère pouvait au dernier moment décider me garder près d'elle un peu plus longtemps que prévu.

A notre arrivée, un chauffeur était là et nous conduit chez ma mère. Apparemment, elle avait décidé de nous faire dormir dans son appartement plutôt qu'à l'hôtel.

« Jackson chéri, vient dans mes bras !

Je posai mes affaires maladroitement sur le sol avant d'exaucer son vœu.

-Tu ne me présentes pas ton amie ?

-Si bien sur. Maman, je te présente Alice Bouchard qui est sans aucun doute un des prochains chirurgiens qui gagnera un Harper Avery !

-Rien que ça, vous êtes dans quelle service ?

-Je suis résidente de 5ème année en chirurgie cardio-thoracique.

-Et quelles interventions avez-vous déjà pratiquées ?

-Maman ! Ne soit pas condescendante, Alice est très douée, il serait préférable de lui demander celles qu'elle n'a pas faite ! Hahn lui fait venir tous les cas possibles et imaginables.

-J'attends de la voir opérer pour juger son niveau.

-D'après Hahn, même Christina Yang ne lui arriverait pas à la cheville !

-Jackson, ta mère a raison ! Elle verra par elle même. Lorsque l'on me dit que Catherine Avery est la meilleure, j'attends de voir se qu'elle vaut avant de faire son éloge. »

Alice venait de marquer un point avec ma mère. La résidente prit congé dans la chambre d'ami afin de nous laissez un peu d'intimité.

« C'est elle ta nouvelle petite amie ?

-Non.

-Tu devrais sortir avec elle, je l'aime bien.

-Je l'aime beaucoup mais je ne pense pas qu'ils puissent y avoir la moindre relation entre nous.

-Pourquoi ? Elle a quelqu'un ?

-Elle est plus branchée nana et c'est une bonne amie, je ne veux pas tout gâcher parce que tu l'as trouve à ton goût pour moi.

-Ah, alors qui est-ce ? Elle est bien en cardio ?!

-Tu n'en seras pas plus et pas la peine de faire un interrogatoire à Alice !

-C'est ce que l'on verra ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Je n'en revenais toujours pas, je venais de rencontrer Catherine Avery, celle a qui les Avery doivent leur prestige. Je n'ai pas su distinguer si elle m'avait appréciée ou non.

Le lendemain, la journée sera courte. Nous devons seulement aller voir le patient afin de se présenter et de faire des examens supplémentaires pour l'opération du lendemain. Avec Jackson, on prit donc le temps d'aller se promener en ville, de manger au restaurant avant de retourner au Brigham and Women's Hospital.

Pendant le repas, les sujets Maggie, Erica et Arizona furent de bonnes augures.

« Pourquoi tu ne dis pas que c'est Pierce à ta mère ?

-Pierce est la fille biologique de Webber et ma mère est sa femme alors je n'ai pas très envie de lui dire que ma nouvelle petite amie avec qui je sors depuis presque 3 ans est ma « belle-sœur ».

-Mais c'est ridicule, vous n'avez pas de lien de parenté, pourquoi elle le prendrait mal ?

-Parce que c'est ma mère et elle est imprévisible.

Après un petit blanc, il reprit la parole

-Comment ça se passe avec les blondes ?

-C'est catastrophique !

-Raconte moi, je ne répète jamais rien.

-Le truc c'est que la première fois que j'ai rencontré Erica, j'étais complètement folle d'Arizona mais maintenant je pense que tout à évoluer. Mais Erica à Violet et je ne veux pas lui dire ce que je ressens car il y a de grandes chances que tout dégénère.

-Tu devrais, j'ai cru comprendre que Violet n'est pas reparti que parce qu'elle n'a pas trouvé de job. C'est tendu entre elles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, Erica fait tout pour que Violet reste mais si elle savait, tu aurais peut être une chance que ça évolue dans le bon sens !

-C'est ridicule Jackson, tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas aussi simple !

-Alors on est coincé tous les deux.

Il prit son verre de bière et trinqua

-A nos chirurgiennes cardio-thoraciques !

-Aux meilleures chirurgiennes cardio-thoraciques ! »

L'opération du lendemain commença sur les chapeaux de roues. Catherine était motivé à connaître l'identité de la potentiel nouvelle madame Avery et me questionna dès le début de l'opération :

« Vous êtes bien en cardio ? Qui est dans le service ?

-Et bien il y a Hahn, Pierce, …

-Je sais mais dans les résidentes ?

-Tout le monde touche à la cardio, on ne peut pas officiellement dire qu'on est dans un service avant la 4eme année mais on le dit tous avant.

Jackson me chuchota à l'oreille « Merci »

-Voulez vous participer docteur Bouchard ?

-Bien volontiers »

Point de vue de Catherine (Avery)

Je ne regrettai pas un instant d'avoir laissé Bouchard mettre ses mains dans mon patient. J'ai du mal à l'admettre mais Jackson avait raison, tous ses gestes étaient propres et précis. J'étais scotchée.

A la fin de l'opération, je pris Jackson appart :

« Ça me dérange de te le dire mais tu avais raison, c'est un vrai bijou. Elle est motivée, loyale et talentueuse. Je pense qu'elle a trop de talent pour rester au Grey Sloan's Memorial. Je parlerai à Bailey lors de ma visite à Seattle le mois prochain. Je suis sure que Brigham and Women's Hospital va lui proposer un très bon poste.

-Maman, Bailey ne la laissera jamais partir.

-Ce n'est pas elle qui aura le dernier mot, c'est Bouchard ! Dit Jackson, tu es avec Pierce ou Hahn ?

-Tu m'énerves ! A ce soir !

-Vous repartez ce soir ?

-Oui ! »

En rentrant à l'appartement, Jackson et Alice étaient sur le point de rejoindre l'aéroport. Il déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de sortir.

Point de vue de Jackson

« Encore merci avec ma mère mais elle a deviné.

-Ah bon ?

-Elle m'a demandé avec qui je sortais entre Hahn et Pierce.

-Mince.

-C'est inévitable Alice. Un jour où l'autre, tout le monde le saura. A toi de choisir si tu préfères lui dire ou qu'elle l'apprenne par inadvertance. »

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu, la suite mercredi


	25. Tout va bien Mandy

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Tout va bien Mandy**

Point de vue d'Alice

Erica discutait avec Callie. Elle faisait son plus beau sourire. Quand à moi, j'étais assise au bar devant Joe.

« Alors Al, qu'est ce qui te déprime ?

-Comme d'hab Joe, les femmes.

-Je pense que c'est une femme de préférence blonde.

-Je ne sais pas quoi faire !

-Essaie de penser à autre chose, passe du temps avec tes amis !

-Ils sont mariés ou ont quelqu'un !

-Justement, ils ont sûrement des choses à raconter !

-Remet moi une bière, tu es mon ami et je te parle ! »

Bailey était toute seule dans son coin. J'allai m'asseoir à côté d'elle.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe Chef ?

-Rien de grave Bouchard.

-Appelez moi Alice, dans un bar, je ne peux pas être médecin.

-Pareillement, Alice ! Ici, je suis Miranda. Joe, la même chose !

-Bien Miranda, vous n'êtes pas avec Ben ?

-Non, on est en quelque peu en froid.

-Merde.

-Et avec Hahn, comment ça avance ?

-Ça recule.

-Merde.

-Oui, on est dans la merde. A la votre Miranda.

-Pas de blabla entre nous, je préfère Mandy.

-Al, je préfère Al. »

Après 3 bières, une bouteille de Whisky et des shots de vodka, Joe nous appela un taxi. On alla chez moi. On était dans les toilettes, tout l'alcool remontait. Deux heures et demi plus tard, on était assise devant un film, trop mal pour essayer de dormir.

C'était une comédie dramatique, Bailey et moi étions en pleure.

Point de vue d'Erica

Sur le parking, la moto d'Alice arriva au loin. Je fus surprise de voir que Bailey était derrière elle. Les deux femmes avaient l'air d'être amie. Alice continua son chemin en passant devant moi.

Miranda s'arrêta.

« Je sais que vous êtes avec le docteur Turner mais je sais quand quelqu'un est amoureux et ne l'ai pas. Vous ne regardez pas Violet comme Alice. Bouchard se sent coupable de tomber sous votre charme alors faites de votre mieux Hahn. »

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre qu'elle partit. Elle a raison.

Point de vue d'Alice

Miranda me bipa vers 10h30.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas très professionnel mais j'ai besoin d'extérioriser.

-Vas-y Mandy !

-Ben est venue me voir, il m'a dit que c'était ridicule de faire la tête alors que c'est lui qui m'en veux !

-Miranda, ça m'aiderai si tu voulais bien me dire pourquoi vous ne passez plus que la plupart du temps à vous crier dessus.

-Tu promets de ne le dire à personne !

-Bien sur, dit moi tout !

-Il veut un enfant !

-Excuse moi !

-Il veut qu'on est un enfant ensemble.

-Mais tu peux … ?

-Oui je peux toujours !

-Alors quel est le problème ?

-Je suis Chef de la chirurgie Al ! Je ne peux pas avoir un enfant comme ça !

-Je comprends Miranda mais lui non, au lieu de vous disputer, tu n'as qu'à lui expliquer !

-C'est pas si simple !

-Ce n'est jamais simple ! Je retourne bosser, on se voit au déjeuner ?

-Oui, tu me rejoins à la cafétéria ?

-D'ac, à tout a l'heure !

-Ok, bonne chance avec Hahn ! »

Je croisais Erica. Sans explication, elle me prit par la main et me conduit dans une salle de garde.

« Tu m'écoutes et tu ne dis rien. Sache que je suis folle de toi, qu'à chaque fois que je te croise, j'ai juste envie de t'embrasser et que je … je t'aime. »

Elle lâcha mes mains et sortit.

Point de vue de Bailey

« Elle m'a fait une déclaration !

-D'amour ?

-Bien sur !

-Et tu ne dis pas merci ?

-C'est toi qui lui a dit de faire ça ?

-Non, je lui ai dit qu'elle devait bouger ses fesses !

-Et bien tu es un très bon Chef et elle l'a fait !

-Alors j'ai besoin que tu parles à Ben !

-Qu'est ce que je peux lui raconter ?

-Improvise, surprend moi !

-Je ne te promets rien. »

Point de vue d'Alice

« Ben ?

-Oui Al

-Jackson est là ?

-Il est au bloc.

-D'ac. Ça va, tu as une petite mine.

-Oui oui

-C'est pas ce que dit Miranda.

-Tu sais quoi ?

-Tout. Elle est vraiment mal tu sais. La naissance de Tuck a été un grand changement dans sa vie, elle ne voit pas sa vie se bouleverser une seconde fois. La dernière fois, ça lui a coûté un mari et elle ne veut pas que ça recommence.

-Je le comprends mais j'ai un besoin.

-Ben, tout le monde a des besoins mais il faut parfois savoir distinguer envie et besoin. »

J'allai directement faire un topo au Chef. Il ne fallait plus qu'attendre qu'ils discutent.

« Bouchard, dans mon bureau !

-Alors ?

-Il a dit qu'il fallait juste qu'on attende un peu, le temps que je trouve un remplaçant ponctuel compétent.

-Et tu as répondu quoi ?

-Que je l'avais déjà mais que sa formation est en cours alors il faudra encore attendre un an voir deux.

-Qui ça sera ?

-Je ne sais pas, j'ai dit ça pour gagner du temps ! Mais merci quand même ! Tu as fait de ton mieux mais il n'était pas suffisamment réceptif. Hahn l'était mais pas lui.

-Désolé Miranda !

-Ne gâche pas tout Alice ! »

Elle avait raison, je ne dois pas la laisser filer !

* * *

A dimanche pour la suite !


	26. Remettre le couvert

Bonne lecture ! Certains vont être déçu mais à l'avenir, vous allez retrouver le sourire !

* * *

 **Remettre le couvert**

Point de vue d'Alice

Erica passait la plus part de son temps à me déshabiller du regard. En soit, ça ne me dérangeait pas mais elle le faisait tout le temps, même lorsqu'il y avait tout l'hôpital à coté de nous. Déjà qu'Arizona le faisait.

A la cafétéria, dès que je passe devant la table des titulaires, les conversations s'arrêtent et reprennent quand je suis quelques mètres plus loin. Je pris mon courage à deux mains et alla voir Bailey.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Al ?

-Je viens en tant que résidente et non en tant qu'Al, je viens voir le Chef.

-D'accord, je t'écoute.

-J'ai l'impression que ma formation est mise de côté par certaine personne et je souhaiterai changer d'hôpital pour la fin de l'année. Bien évidemment, je reviendrai une fois mon diplôme de chirurgienne cardio-thorasique en poche mais je n'y arrive plus Chef !

-Tu me laisserais un délai pour te convaincre que ta place est ici ?

-Oui mais je pense que ma décision et prise et je souhaiterai que tu m'envoies dans le meilleur hôpital possible !

-Bien sur ! Dans une semaine, Catherine Avery vient nous voir alors je pourrais voir avec elle mais promet moi d'essayer de rester !

-C'est promis »

Point de vue d'Erica

Bip Bip

Bureau du Chef

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bouchard veut quitter le Grey Sloan's !

-Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

-Je n'en sais rien, mais je pense qu'elle en a marre de sa réputation et de ne pas pouvoir être pleinement elle-même.

-Elle-même avec moi ?

-Avec quelqu'un, peu importe la personne. Vous ou Robbins. Ça l'a détruite. Peu de personne lui parle alors je la comprends.

-Qu'est ce que je peux faire ?

-Faites la se sentir indispensable et unique !

-Bien Chef ! »

Toute cette situation me dépasse. Violet est loin et je ne supporterai pas qu'Alice parte aussi. Est-ce que je dois concrétiser avec elle ? Mauvaise idée, je suis en couple mais j'en ai très envie et peut-être que ça peut être un argument pour qu'elle reste. Si on couche ensemble, elle se sentira épanouie. Elle aura un beau boulot, un bon plan cul, un bel appart, tout pour elle.

Je dois quand même prendre en compte le facteur petite amie qui risque de la freiner mais j'aurai sûrement quitter Violet d'ici là, si Alice reste. Je peux passer pour une ignoble personne mais la dernière personne avec qui je me suis senti aussi bien était Callie. J'aime Violet mais si j'ai une chance avec Alice, je ne m'en priverais pas.

« Alice, tu as besoin de quelques choses ?

-Non, rien ! Merci.

Elle commença à partir

-Tu comptais nous dire quand que tu voulais partir

-Erica, ne le prend pas personnellement ! Ces temps-ci, je ne me sens plus à ma place. Je pense qu'il est préférable pour ma formation de la poursuivre dans un environnement stable et de faire un come-back mémorable avec un CV aguicheur et un nombre d'opération effectué exorbitant.

-Alice, tu as tout ici !

-Non justement, je n'ai rien ! Que du matériel! Mais j'ai besoin de plus !

-Al …

-J'en ai marre des crises de jalousie d'Arizona, de ta petite amie de qui on parle tout le temps, de la parfaite petite famille de Jackson ! Moi dans tout ça, je n'ai rien et j'en ai marre Erica !

Rien ne me fera changer d'avis. Miranda a eu tord de t'en parler. »

Ça s'était fait ! Il n'y a rien à faire à moins que …

Je la rattrapai, lui pris la main et la tirai dans la première salle de garde sur notre chemin.

« Tu peux pas m'envoyer ça en pleine gueule !

-Quoi ?

-Que c'est de ma faute si tu pars !

-Erica …

-Tu sais très bien ce que je ressens et je ne suis pas prête à te laisser tomber !

-Et moi je ne fricote pas avec les femmes en couple !

-Tu te fous de moi ?!

-Non, tu vas venir pleurer parce que je pars et si je reste, tu vas être la première à recommencer à vivre en me relaissant de côté ! »

Elle partit en furie. Il ne me laisse qu'une seule chose à faire …

Point de vue d'Arizona

L'autre barjo blonde n'arrête pas de coller Alice. A chaque fois, je suis en ébullition et je me retiens pour ne pas la cogner. Cette vipère ne lâchera jamais le morceau.

Callie essaie de me calmer et je relativise. C'est tout ce que j'ai gagné et Alice avait raison. Lorsqu'on était ensemble, leur relation restait amicale alors que maintenant, il y a une tension sexuelle lorsqu'elles sont dans la même pièce.

Cependant, ces derniers temps, elles sont un peu distante. Des tas de rumeur courent dans l'hôpital : Alice ne veut pas sortir avec quelqu'un en couple alors elle fait pression sur Erica pour qu'elle quitte Violet, Erica colle Alice alors qu'elle ne veut pas, et plein d'autres.

« Robbins, dans mon bureau, m'interpella Bailey.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Bouchard veut partir.

-Pourquoi ?

-Elle travaille dans une atmosphère toxique et ça compromet sa formation chirurgicale.

-Ça c'est une manière de dire que c'est de ma faute !

-Pas que la votre ! Elle reviendra quand elle sera prête !

-Quand ?

-Quand quoi ?

-Quand est-ce qu'elle part ?

-Elle nous a laissé une semaine pour la laisser convaincre mais personne n'a encore réussi. J'ai eu Catherine Avery et Boston est disposé à la récupérer.

-Et je dois faire quoi ?

-Elle a déjà fais son choix, Hahn essaie de lui parler et de lui faire retrouver la raison mais ça ne fonctionne pas du tout. Catherine arrive demain et passe le week-end ici. Hahn a encore Vendredi, Samedi et Dimanche.

-Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dit plus tôt ?

-Parce qu'à la base, je ne devais le dire à personne ! »

Point de vue d'Alice

Je venais de finir mon avant-dernier jour. Miranda avait pleuré. Arizona m'avait fait un grand sourire et m'avait proposé d'opérer avec elle, demain.

Ding Dong

« Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? »

Point de vue d'Erica

Je sautai sur les lèvres de ma résidente et elle se prêta au jeu. On bascula sur le divan. Nos vêtements ne mirent pas longtemps à tomber sur le parquet. Avant de passer à l'acte, elle murmura :

« Ça ne me fera pas changer d'avis »

Je continuai malgré la déception.

Je me réveillai à ses côtés, entre ses cartons, devant la réalité.

* * *

La suite Mercredi, soyez au rendez-vous !


	27. Public

Appréciez !

* * *

 **Public**

Point de vue d'Erica

A peine le temps de finir ma conversation avec le Chef pour trouver un remplaçant à Bouchard que je vois que j'ai 6 appels en absence de Violet, elle retéléphona et je répondis.

Point de vue d'Alice

Erica avait une mine affreuse, elle partit en courant au moment où elle raccrocha car une larme venait de couler sur sa joue. Je compris tout de suite que c'était à cause d'hier et elle venait juste de se faire plaquer par téléphone.

Quelques heures plus tôt

Point de vue de Jackson

« Vous avez fait quoi ?

-Je n'avais pas du tout prévu qu'elle me saute dessus !

-Mais tu en as profité !

-Oui mais …

-Elle est avec Violet ! Je dois raccrocher, on en reparle demain matin, Maggie vient de rentrer. Bisous

-Bonne nuit. »

Maggie me rejoignit dans le lit.

« C'était Bouchard ?

-Oui

-Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivée ?

-Devine !

-Elle s'est retapée Robbins ?

-Non, mieux !

-Hahn !

-Oui !

-Et elle est toujours avec Violet ?

-Aux dernières nouvelles, oui !

-Oh putain ! »

Dès qu'on arriva dans la salle des titulaires, Maggie se rua sur Amélia et Meredith. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de l'empêcher de parler qu'elle avait déjà prononcé les mots qui fâchent « Hahn a trompé Violet avec Alice hier soir »

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, dois-je en parler aux concernés où attendre de voir si le bruit s'ébouriffe dans les couloirs et jusqu'aux oreilles de Violet.

Après mes post-op, je m'étais décidé à le dire à Alice. Elle était dans un coin des urgences. Elle fixait Hahn qui était au téléphone et qui pleurait. J'arrivai trop tard, le mal était déjà fait. Je partis à la recherche de Maggie pour récupérer quelques informations.

« Après que tu sois partie, Amélia a décidé de le dire à Violet.

-C'est une blague j'espère !

-Non, désolé.

-C'est à cause de ce genre d'événement qu'elle a décidé de partir !

-Alice part ?!

-Oui, c'est son dernier jour !

-Je suis désolé Jackson, si j'avais su je … »

Je courus retrouver Alice qui venait de me biper.

« Erica vient de se faire jeter par Violet !

-Je suis désolé, c'est de ma faute, je …

-Non, c'est la mienne. Je suis la première à savoir que tout le monde est au courant de tout !

-Elle l'a juste plaqué ou elle lui a aussi dit pourquoi ?

-Je ne sais pas, vas mener l'enquête !

-Et qu'est ce que je lui dis,

-Tu lui dit que tu t'inquiètes, que tu l'as vu se mettre à pleurer et que si elle veut se confier, elle peut. Si elle me fait la tête, elle te parlera sinon elle te demandera d'aller me chercher.

-Tu es sure ?

-Oui, allez va ! J'ai une opération avec Arizona !

-Ne te la fait pas !

-Je sais, merci. »

Elle partit après m'avoir indiquer la pièce où se trouvait la blonde. Je toquai et rentrai sans attendre une réponse :

« Ça va ? Je t'ai vu fondre en larmes dans le couloir.

-Occupe toi de tes fesses.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Non, merci.

-C'est dommage car tout le monde est en train de se faire des films.

-Et où est le problème ?

-C'est qu'ils ne savent sûrement pas la vérité.

-Ma copine m'a plaqué comme ça, sans explication !

-Erica, vient dans mes bras ! »

Elle s'effectua. Je sortis lorsqu'elle fut endormis. Je partis à la recherche de la résidente qui me sert d'amie. Elle était en plein milieu d'une opération avec Robbins. Je pris quand même le risque de lui raconter subtilement :

« Bouchard, tu sais pour tout à l'heure, j'ai réussi à trouver.

-Et alors ?

-Il n'y a aucun problème.

-Fais en sorte qu'il n'y en est jamais s'il te plaît

-Oui, t'inquiète je gère ! »

(ou pas)

* * *

A dimanche ;)


	28. Boston

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Boston**

Point de vue d'Erica

« Alors on s'est bien amusée hier soir ?!

-Excuse moi Karev ?

-Oh c'est bon, tout l'hôpital est au courant que tu te tapes Bouchard ! »

Un malaise surgit. Je pris mon plateau et sortis de la cafétéria. Je sentis que tous les événements de la journée et de la veille étaient liés. Je bipai Alice, elle arriva 5 minutes après.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Qui sait ?

-Quoi ?

-Pour hier !

-J'en ai parlé à Jackson.

-Oh le con !

-Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-Il en a parlé à tout l'hôpital ! Pourquoi tu n'as pas fermé ta gueule ?

-C'est mon meilleur ami, je ne savais pas qu'il allait parlé !

-C'est surtout un faux-cul ! Il est venir me voir tout à l'heure pour savoir si je savais que tout le monde était au courant sur toi et moi. J'imagine que Violet en a entendu parlé par Shepherd !

-Erica, je suis …

-Oui tu peux être désolé ! Toi, tu pars mais moi je verrai ces gens tous les jours et ils vont se souvenir de moi comme de la nana qui trompe sa copine ! Fou moi la paix et casse toi à Boston ! »

C'est la dernière fois que je vis Alice.

Point de vue de Jackson

« Alors ?

-Elle sait.

-Et ?

-Elle ne veut plus me voir et elle veut que je me casse à Boston.

-Alice …

-T'inquiète, ça va aller ! Erica a fini sa semaine, je m'occupe des post-op le reste de la journée. On se retrouve bien à 21h ?

-Oui, il y aura aussi Webber, comme c'est le mari de ma mère, et April.

-D'ac, à ce soir. »

Point de vue d'Alice

Mon dernier jour de travail fut plat. J'ai rempli des dossiers tout l'après-midi car tout devait être dans l'ordre avant mon départ.

A 21h, je me présentai devant l'appartement de Jackson et Maggie. April était déjà là. Elle jouait à la dînette avec Harriet.

Maggie passa dix minutes à s'excuser d'avoir parler. Bien évidemment, elle était pardonnée. En partant, j'aurai deux regrets :

-Ne pas avoir été pardonné par Erica

-Ne pas avoir mis les choses au claire avec Arizona

D'un autre côté, ça sera une bonne raison de revenir. Catherine Avery et Webber arrivèrent :

« Mon chou, tu es la meilleure. Tu dois donc apprendre avec les meilleurs, donc avec moi.

-Merci docteur Avery.

-Appelle moi Catherine et tutoie moi, tu es amenée à faire de grandes choses et je veux être dans tes amis pour t'épauler. Un jour, tu reviendras à Seattle et tu seras tellement attendue que tu choisiras ton poste. Tous ceux qui t'auront blâmé seront à tes petits soins. »

C'est sur ces belles paroles que se conclut la soirée. Notre avion été à 8h le lendemain. Jackson m'enverra mes affaires lorsque j'aurais trouvé un appartement, ce que j'espère faire assez rapidement. En attendant, je serai la colocataire de Catherine.

On arriva à Boston à 14h heure de la côte ouest soit 17h heure locale. Je fus surprise en rallumant mon téléphone de trouver un message vocale d'Arizona :

 _« Salut, c'est Arizona, je ne sais pas si tu écouteras ce message mais sache que tu as compté dans ma vie et que tu compteras toujours. J'espère te revoir lorsque tu seras la meilleure chirurgienne cardio-thorasique du pays voir du monde. Je t'embrasse. »_

Je vais tout faire pour exaucer son souhait. Boston, me voilà !

* * *

La suite sera mercredi !


	29. Après beaucoup de patience

Bonne lecture !

Après beaucoup de patience

Point de vue d'Alice

Je respirai l'air de Seattle pour la première fois depuis deux ans et demi. Après avoir terminé ma résidence à Boston, j'atterris à New-York. Je travaillai avec les plus grands, ce qui m'amena à gagner un Harper Avery. Je ne parlais plus qu'à Jackson et Miranda mais depuis ma récompense, certains chirurgiens du Grey Sloan's Memorial Hospital avaient retrouvé mon numéro de téléphone.

Miranda m'appela il y a quelques jours pour me proposer « un job très intéressant ». Il fallait que je me déplace pour « comprendre ». J'arrivai à l'heure du déjeuner à l'hôpital. Je ne croiserai donc personne.

Mandy m'attendait dans son bureau :

« Al ! contente de te voir ! J'ai plein de choses à te raconter !

-Calme Mandy ! Commence par le début !

-J'ai enfin cédé à Ben.

-Tu es enceinte ?!

-Oui

-Je suppose que je suis là pour remplacer le titulaire de cardio car un des chirurgiens déjà présent va monter en grade. »

Point de vue d'Arizona

Une brune était dans le bureau de Bailey. C'était sûrement un entretient d'embauche mais il n'y a plus de poste. Quelqu'un va se faire virer ou part.

Bailey sortit et invita une majeur parti des titulaires à rentrer dans la salle de conférence.

« Vous avez sûrement vu que je recevais des chirurgiens depuis quelques temps, c'est pour en embaucher un.

-A quel poste ?

-C'est pour que quelqu'un me remplace.

-Un d'entre nous ?

-Je donnerais ma décision le moment venu.

-Vous démissionnez ?

-Non, je pars en congé maternité

-Vous êtes enceinte ?!

-Oui, je viens de le dire

-Alors qui est le nouveau chirurgien qui aurait le charisme de diriger l'hôpital à la place de l'un d'entre nous ?

-Avec l'accord de Catherine Avery, j'ai embauché la meilleur chirurgienne que je connaisse.

-Meilleure que nous ? Ricana Shepherd.

-Elle a dans son petit doigt plus de talent que vous entière.

Bailey se leva et alla la chercher. C'était la brune, qui est également Alice Bouchard.

-Al! cria Jackson en lui sautant dans les bras

-Jackson !

-Alors c'est toi le joker de Bailey !

-Je ne lui ai pas expliquer la situation, elle pense être une remplaçante.

-Quelqu'un peut me dire ce qui se passe ?

-Tu es l'une des candidates pour être chef.

-Tu es d'accord ?

-Bien sur. Je commence quand à faire mes preuves ?

-Tout de suite !

-Je suis désolée mais je dois aller chercher ma fille à l'aéroport, elle arrive avec sa nounou.

Il y eut un grand silence.

-Quel âge a-t-elle ? Demanda April

-Tout juste six mois. Vous m'excusez, j'ai des choses à faire. A demain. »

Cette conversation me laissa sur le cul. Alice avait donc fait de grands changements dans sa vie

Brune

Ouverte aux hommes

Sûrement avec quelqu'un ou mariée

Mère

Chirurgienne de renom

Point de vue d'Alice

« Bonjour madame Bouchard, tout s'est bien passé durant le voyage. Calypso a dormi presque tout le trajet.

-Bien Joy, nous séjournerons à l'hôtel quelque temps avant de savoir si je suis prise pour le poste de chef et que nous ayons le temps de trouver une maison ou un appartement. Vous restez toujours avec nous ?

-Seulement quelques semaines.

-J'en suis ravie, vous êtes une sainte »

Les autres ont du croire que mon côté hétéro était enfin sortit mais pas tant que ça. C'était plutôt une insémination artificielle « naturelle ».

Point de vue d'Arizona

Je fis quelques recherches sur Alice. Depuis son départ, aucun de ses comptes sur les réseaux sociaux n'avaient été modifié. Seul un magazine chirurgical avait réussi à avoir une interview il y a quelques mois.

En lisant, je m'aperçus que toutes les personnes lisant ce magazine était au courant de sa grossesse depuis le sixième mois et moi je l'ai appris quand sa fille à six mois. J'étais rassurée, elle disait dedans qu'elle était une future mère célibataire et qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre ses quarante-cinq balais pour avoir un enfant et se rendre compte que c'est trop tard ou de ne pas être assez énergique pour gérer sa famille et sa carrière.

Le lendemain, tous les titulaires arrivèrent en même temps. Je me retrouvai dans l'ascenseur avec Jackson, Alice, Callie, Maggie et Erica. Ces dernières étaient en lice pour le poste de chef de la chirurgie. D'après certaines rumeurs, dans tous les cas, Alice resterait à Seattle. Elle abordait un style beaucoup plus stricte, laissant de coté ses décolletés sexy. Malgré ça, on distinguait toujours ses multiples tatouages. Elle avait remonté ses cheveux bruns en chignon serré. La jeune trentenaire commençait à avoir des cheveux blancs sur les tempes.

Selon moi, je n'ai aucune chance face à Bouchard, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas dans la course au poste de Chef. Shepherd et Grey avaient eu la même réaction que moi en voyant l'ancienne blonde revenir, elle allait nous piquer notre boulot comme elle nous l'avait répété tout le long de son apprentissage dans nos blocs et nos couloirs. On avait donc abandonné avant de se faire ridiculiser par une chirurgienne récompensée et surtout, très jeune.

Je pense que nous devons avoir une conversation. Nous nous sommes laissées sur une dispute. J'ai trouvé le parfait moment pour cela. Sofia venait d'avoir douze ans et Callie et moi avons décidé de faire une petite fête avec ses amis l'après-midi puis le soir, que tous nos amis viennent avec leurs enfants dîner. Bien evidemment, sa fille ne pourra pas jouer mais ça pourrait être sympa.

Dans un détour d'un couloir, je la conviai elle et sa fille.

Point de vue d'Alice

Est-ce que quelques choses pourrait se passer avec Arizona ? Veut-elle se faire pardonner ?

La suite dimanche !


	30. Joyeux Anniversaire

Je m'excuse de retard. Malgré les vacances, j'ai un emploi du temps chargé alors je peine à écrire dans les temps.

* * *

Point de vue d'Alice

La blonde était devant moi. J'avais dans une main un cadeau pour Sophia et de l'autre Calypso dans son berceau.

« Je suis ravie que tu es pu venir

-Moi aussi. Je te présente Calypso. »

Elle se pencha vers ma fille. Mon ex portait un jean bleu qui moulait parfaitement ses courbes. Mes yeux se retrouvèrent rivés sur ces dernières. De là où j'étais, j'avais également une vue parfaite sur son décolleté parfait. Elle était parfaite. Durant mon séjour à Boston, je n'ai fais que penser à elle. C'est l'une des seules qui avaient cru en moi malgré toutes nos tentions antérieurs. Je suis persuadée que notre relation a été beaucoup trop courte. D'après certains chirurgiens, elle était toujours seule. La chirurgienne pédiatrique avait enchaîné les coups d'un soir et les relations d'au maximum 3 semaines.

Son doux sourire me ramena à la réalité. On pénétra dans une grande maison blanche et grise, très épurée, j'appris par la suite que c'était chez Callie. Cette dernière m'avait raconté tous les potins du Grey Sloan's. Maggie et Jackson essayaient d'avoir un enfant. Owen et Amélia avaient divorcé. DeLuca était titulaire en chirurgie générale. Selon Callie, Arizona était devenue dépressive après mon départ et depuis mon arrivée, elle était redevenue elle-même.

April, Arizona et Meredith étaient assises sur le canapé entrain de jouer avec Calypso. Elles étaient gaga. La blonde m'aperçut et me rejoignit dans le jardin. Elle me tendit un verre de vin.

« Je suis contente que tu sois revenue.

-Moi aussi.

-J'ai l'impression que tu as changé.

-C'est vrai ? Pourtant pas tant que ça. Toi, tu as l'air d'une morte vivante.

-Tu as entendu les ragots ?

-Oui

-Je le savais, personne ne sait tenir sa langue dans cette hôpital.

-Ne t'énerve pas, je te comprends. Comment tu penses que Calypso a été conçue ? Tout le monde à des phases difficiles mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'on est une mauvaise personne ou pas fiable.

-Tu m'as manquée Al !

-Et avec Erica, ça va ?

-Elle est toujours aimable comme une porte de prison avec moi mais bon, au moins elle n'a pas l'hypocrisie dans sa liste de défaut

-Ari !

-Oh c'est bon ! Elle sait très bien ce que je pense d'elle et jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, elle fait comme moi. »

Tout le monde se réfugia dans la cuisine lorsque la pluie arriva à Seattle.

18h arriva plutôt rapidement. La plupart des invités partirent. Callie m'invita à rester mais je refusai poliment. Arizona partit avec nous, elle était venue avec Callie directement de l'hôpital. On s'arrêta à son appartement.

Calypso s'était enfin endormi. On commanda des pizzas et on regarda un film comme au bon vieux temps. Mystérieusement, les choses avaient semblé reprendre le cour normale de leur déroulement. Je ne pourrais pas dire si c'est une opinion à longue durée ou seulement un passage, un instant de nostalgie mais ce qui est sur c'est que ça me plaît. Elle avait l'air de mon avis lorsqu'elle m'embrassa pour me dire au revoir.

Point de vue d'Arizona

Nos retrouvailles étaient imprévisibles mais le contenue n'aurait pas pu se passer autrement. La brune était sur le pallier, s'apprêtait à me faire une bise pour me dire au revoir mais je l'ai pris de cour avec un léger baiser déposer sur ses lèvres. Ça m'avait manquée.

La semaine s'annonça particulièrement mouvementée. Toutes les concurrentes au poste de chef de la chirurgie avait fait appel à leur meilleur atout et leur meilleur connaissance pour épater Bailey. Hahn commença petite joueuse avec la visite de plusieurs associations qui lutent contre les défaillances cardiaques. Callie, elle, misa sur une opération gore sur un môme atteint d'un cancer des os et elle fût contrainte de lui retirer les quatre membres je me sentais ridicule avec ma prothèse face à son réveil difficile et du fait qu'il fut bourré d'antidépresseur pour ne pas qui saute du lit. Maggie avait appelé tous ses contacts pour leur présenter son projet et pour insister sur le fait qu'il serait plus simple d'avoir des financements si elle était chef, par défauts, il devait la soutenir, ou un truc du genre. Alice n'avait pas encore dévoilée son projet et elle avait dit, je cite « J'attends de voir à quel point elles vont se planter, pas la peine de les décourager avant la bataille »

Elle était devenue sacrement badasse et ça ne me laissait pas de marbre.

Point de vue de Bailey

Ces femmes étaient terrifiantes. A chaque fois qu'elles se croisaient, limite elles s'entre-tuaient et oubliaient leur amitié. On pouvait assister à des scènes hilarantes. Aucune n'avait perdu son caractère initial malgré tous leurs efforts. Maggie était toujours une enfant et n'aime pas lorsque les autres se battaient. Callie ne supporte plus les insultes à un certain niveau. Erica et Alice n'ont aucune limite. Imaginez alors un repas à la cafétéria où les quatre chirurgiennes se joignent à moi pour parler de ma transmission de pouvoir. Et bien ça fini mal ! Maggie pleure, Callie essaie de la calmer, Erica crie sur Alice, Alice crie sur Erica et je s'essaie de calmer les deux. Pendant ce temps, Grey, Sheperd, Robbins, Karev et Avery se moquent de nous.

Alice n'avait pas encore présenter son projet. Elle devait le faire aujourd'hui. Pour cela, elle demanda à tous les titulaires de se mettre en salle de conférence.

« Mes chers collègues, j'ai choisi de participé à un projet à influence mondiale. Qui est la personne la mieux informée pour vous en parlez ? Voici le Dr ... »

Non d'un chien, je fus tellement surprise que j'en échappa mon thé et cria « Yang ! »

Les autres concurrentes pour le poste de chef savaient d'avance qui aller gagner ...

* * *

Je ne sais pas quand sortira la suite mais je ferai de mon mieux pour la sortir pendant les vacances.


	31. Madame la Chef

J'ai peiné à finir cette fiction. J'avais perdu l'inspiration. Je pensais poursuivre d'avantage. J'espère que vous allez apprécier.

* * *

Point de vue d'Arizona

Le conseil se retrouva quelques jours plus tard. Tout le monde était arrivé à l'heure, ce qui était rare en cette période. Yang avait rallongé son séjour. L'hôpital était divisé. Tout le monde savait qui allait remporter le poste. Callie et Maggie avaient abandonné lorsque que Christina revint. Bailey avait fait le déplacement pour l'annoncer elle-même au personnel.

« Bonjour à tous. Comme vous le savez, je pars en congé et laisse la direction de la chirurgie à une des chirurgiennes cardio. C'est sans surprise que le docteur Bouchard qui reprends les reines. »

C'était une évidence. Lorsqu'elle monta sur l'estrade, elle dégagea un tel charisme malgré son jeune âge. J'étais émerveillée. Elle était devant moi, chef de la chirurgie. Il y a toutes ces années, je n'aurais jamais pensé que la jeune sapeur pompier deviendrait ma supérieur.

Sa direction commença sur les chapeau de roue avec une collision d'avion à l'aéroport de Seattle. Un chirurgien de chaque service y fut envoyé. Je ne peux même pas expliquer quel merdier s'était.

Point de vue d'Alice

« Hahn, Grey, Yang, Wilson, Hunt, vous restez. Miranda, je prendrais le poste après. Je vais sur le terrain avec Torres, Pierce et Kepner. Jackson fait tourner la boutique. Les personnes qui peuvent rentrer chez elles partent. Karev, il y vait une colonie à bord du plus détruit. Prépare des lits supplémentaires. On dirait que l'inauguration commence. »

Nous montâmes dans une ambulance.

« Chef, on commence par où ?

-Les résidents ne touchent pas aux mineurs et personnes âgés. Vous en prenez un chacun et allez voir les secouristes déjà sur place. On trie pour envoyer les blessures mineurs au Seattle Presbyterian et le reste chez nous. Compris ?

-Oui Chef. »

Point de vue d'Erica

« Qu'est ce que vous faites Hahn ?

-Je vais sur le terrain

-Ce n'est pas les or …

-Je pense que le docteur Bouchard me pardonnera de l'aider. »

Je courus vers l'ambulance qui commença à démarrer :

« L'aéroport ?

-Oui.

-Je viens avec vous. »

Lorsque j'arrivai sur les lieux, je reconnus Alice malgré son changement de couleur de cheveux. Je m'en veux de lui avoir dit de partir. Elle se serait remise avec Robbins. Je l'ai bien mérité. On verra où ça les mènera et je serais là si ça ne fonctionne pas.

24h plus tard

« Qui l'a laissé partir ?

-Personne, elle est parti toute seule !

Alice regardait le sol. Elle n'osait pas regarder Hahn. Enfin son corps en veille. La blonde avait l'air de dormir paisiblement.

-Est- ce qu'elle va se réveiller ?

-La chance est de 1%. Elle est maintenue en vie par le respirateur.

-Qu'elles sont ses directives ?

-Éteindre.

-Tout de suite ?

-Oui. »

Alice aquiessa à la réponse de Sheperd avant de sortir en pleure. Erica est parti sans qu'elles n'aient le temps de « régler leurs différents »

C'était les dernières paroles d'Erica à Alice

* * *

Fin

Je ne suis pas satisfaite de cette fin mais c'est la seule idée convaincante que j'ai eu.

Laissez votre avis, peut importe votre opinion, c'est toujours constructif.

J'écris d'autres fanfic mais qui ne sont pas sur GA. Allez y faire un tour !


End file.
